


The Choice of Steins' Gate

by knightofsuperior



Category: Persona 5, Steins;Gate
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Okabe Rintaro is a broken man. His failures have made him a shell of his former self. However, a mysterious incident in a certain subway station will open his eyes to a world even he has never traveled to, and to allies in a fight he thought long lost.The world is on its way to ruin.It's time to make a better one.El Psy Kongroo.----Steins;Gate/Persona 5 crossover. Contains spoilers for the events of Steins;Gate up to episode 23b and episode 3 of Steins;Gate 0 with different elements of the story incorporated throughout. Contains spoilers for Persona 5 (timeline in flux, assume all of P5 is fair game). Plot can and will diverge heavily from that point on.





	1. A (Worldline) Shift in Cognition

This couldn’t be real.

None of this could be real.

This was a hallucination-a waking nightmare. Stressed caused by his day, the memories, the conversation with Suzuha...

It had to be fake.

Nothing else could explain how the subway station had turned into a literal hellscape, made up entirely of distorted colors and hues. How the very world around him felt oppressive, weighing down on him like an albatross around his neck or a boulder on his back. How the stairs leading up had been blocked by a strange, otherworldly portal. How a mysterious staircase had simultaneously appeared leading down, despite the fact that he was at the bottom of the subway system.

He could feel his heartbeat thumping hard in his chest, panic filling his very being. Carefully, he breathed in, then out. This was all a nightmare. Maybe the hypnotherapy did something weird-or maybe he didn’t take to it as well as he thought.

Or maybe it was that weird application that appeared on his phone, not long after Mayuri left. He presumed it was Daru’s doing, some kind of prank for not coming to the Lab often enough. It was just a red eye, and nothing seemed to happen when he tapped the icon.

Maybe Daru was a lot more vindictive than he gave the hacker credit for.

No.

No, he couldn’t have.

Even if he believed that his friend would do this, Daru wasn’t skilled enough to hack someone’s very perception.

He needed to keep breathing.

“Calm yourself, Okabe Rintaro,” he muttered, gripping his arm as if to tether himself to physical sensation-a pinch to bring him back to reality. “Be calm.”

 **_“If only it were that easy,”_ ** he heard himself say. He hadn’t felt himself say it, but the voice he heard was unmistakably his. **_“You know as well as I do that reality is a bit of a fluid entity.”_ **

Slowly, Okabe turned his head. ** _“Oh, you actually deign to face me this time? It’s been far too long.”_** The student’s eyes went wide, his breath caught in his throat. He saw a familiar pair of khakis, those gaudy green sneakers, the half-finished belt, a plain t-shirt…

And that damned lab coat.

Okabe looked up, knowing what lay ahead but hoping to God it was all just another illusion.

His own smirking face greeted him with a succinct **_“Hello.”_ **

Okabe could feel his legs moving before he even processed that he was running away.

The way up was blocked-he couldn’t get through, no matter what he tried. The only way out was down. Breathing heavily as he sped down the stairs, Okabe did whatever he could to bring himself back to reality. He slammed his arm against the railing if the staircase, sending a jolt of pain through his body. He smacked his own face, again and again, frantically pleading to himself: “Wake up, wake up, wake up!” He could see a light at the bottom of the staircase, and he rushed towards it as fast as he could. He burst through the light, expecting to see the streets of Tokyo awaiting his return.

Instead, all he saw was the same scenery as before. A hellish platform. Distorted colors swirling in his vision. A few more entryways past the platform’s end, this time, all sprawling into different directions.

That, and the bulbous, dark, disturbing monsters that trawled the station grounds.

He couldn’t breathe. He shouldn’t breathe, he thought, lest he gain these creatures’ ire. He had to just stay quiet, find a place to hide, and-

 **_“You really think that’s all it will take?”_ ** He heard himself ask. **_“Honestly, you’re more of an idiot than you used to be. Trust me, that’s saying something.”_ **

A high-pitched shriek erupted from Okabe’s lips, a horrific sound that echoed through the cavernous locale. He swung around, head swiveling to and fro to find his double. There was nothing behind him, but he knew that wasn’t the case. He began to walk backwards, glancing in as many directions as humanly possible, as he tried to pinpoint the voice’s location. “Stay right where you are!”

 **_“I should be saying the same to you,”_ ** the voice replied.

Okabe felt the ground vanish beneath his feet. He tilted backwards, vaguely recognizing the tell-tale yellow line that signified the end of the safety zone on the platform.

Then came the thud, and the pain. It coursed through Okabe’s spine, a far worse ache and agony than the staircase railing had provided him earlier. As he tried to straighten himself out, he heard a cackling laugh. He could feel a presence creeping up behind him, a chill straight to his bones as its laughter came closer. “Hee-ho...what have we here? A delectable morsel?”

“I do wonder what it tastes like...I’m not fond of the oily flavor of human hair,” a different voice mused.

“Don’t worry,” the first replied. “I’ll be sure to fry it up nice and good, and make sure that hair is good as gone!”

Okabe let out another scream, flipping around as quickly as he could. He began scrambling back on his hands and legs down the cold, metallic train tracks beneath him. “D-don’t come any closer!”

“Oh, look, the human thinks it can tell us what to do…”

“Let’s show him who’s boss around here!”

Out from the darkness stepped one of the masses Okabe had seen earlier, lumbering forward like some kind of monster in a survival horror game. Shuddering as it approached Okabe, it split apart into two different beings: a small, pumpkin-like creature with a witch’s hat and a lantern, and a green-skinned woman dressed in a dark red dress. Both loomed over Okabe, almost scrutinizing him.

“Oh, what a pity...this one looks a little too gangly to taste well, Jack,” the green-skinned woman lamented.

“Hee-ho...no matter, no matter, Silky. Anything tastes good roasted, or fried to a crisp!” The pumpkin-headed monster let out another cackle as Okabe began to scream again, holding his hands out as if to protect himself. “Any last words, human?”

“N-no...stay back!” Okabe cried out, his voice shaking. _When will this nightmare end?! Why did it even begin?!_

Finally, he closed his eyes, prepared for the inevitable, and cried out at the top of his lungs:

“I don’t want to die!”

As the two creatures surged forward, a low chuckle emerged from behind Okabe. **_“Really? You could’ve fooled me these past few months.”_ **

All of a sudden, the horrors were forced back, despite being mere inches away from Okabe. Based on sound alone, it was like they had struck a wall made of rubber, catapulting them to the other side of the tracks. Okabe opened his eyes, only to see himself-or rather, the him in the lab coat-standing between him and the monsters. “W-what?”

 **_"So that's it?”_ ** The figure in the lab coat asked. **_“You're quitting again, Okabe Rintaro?”_ **

“Quitting?”

 **_“Like you did with Suzuha. Like you did with the Lab.”_ ** The figure turned to face him, and Okabe felt a rush of terror at being given a death glare by his own face. **_“Like you did with Makise Kurisu?”_ **

Okabe felt his heart come to a complete stop.

"No...no, this is all just-"

 **_"Anxiety? Post-traumatic stress disorder? You're not wrong. But you're not right, either.”_ ** The other Okabe approached him slowly, while the creatures behind him slowly began to stir. **_“The guilt you face from what you’ve done, or what you’ve failed to do...you have, and will continue to, carry that with you wherever you go. However, if you die here-if you die now-you will never be able to change that.”_ **  
"...What?" Okabe pressed his palms against the wall, struggling to push himself upwards. “You...think you know me? You think you know what I’ve been through?!” As soon as he found himself on some sort of stable footing, Okabe grabbed his doppleganger by the collar, pulling him in close. “You think you understand the pain I felt, going through every world line!? I-”

 **_“-know the limits of what a man can do, right?”_ ** The other Okabe replied, a frown on his face. **_“I know that’s what you told Suzuha. But do you truly believe that?”_ **

“What else can I believe?!” Okabe could feel the tears welling up, but he couldn’t stop himself from letting the words flow from his mouth. “I have done everything possible in this...in **_any_ ** world line!” He looked down, staring at the silver metal of the train tracks beneath the two. His reflection, blurred by the falling tears, showed him the truth. “I know exactly what I am. I’m a failure.”  
**_"Wrong,”_** the other Okabe replied. **_“You are the man who turned time itself to his will-beyond the powers of God himself. This worldline...it’s proof positive of that grand power you hold inside of you. And,"_ ** he continued, his eyes glowing a brilliant gold, **_“it is not the only one.”_ **

In a flash, the his doppleganger was gone. Within seconds, a splitting headache overtook Okabe, leaving him screaming in pain. He fell to his knees, vaguely noticing in his reflection that he was now wearing a pair of lab goggles, ones that almost felt glued to his face. **_“You hold more strength within you than you realize, Okabe Rintaro. No...that’s not your true name, is it?”_ **

Okabe groaned in agony, pulling at the goggles with all his might to no avail. He could barely see the monsters gazing at him curiously, not appearing to make a move-yet, he reminded himself. “Where the hell did you go?”

**_“I didn’t go anywhere. I’m right here, as I’ve always been. I’m the power you locked away, for the sake of your own cowardice. As penance for the crime of leaving Makise Kurisu to die!”_ **

A vision appeared in his memories-one of a young woman, hair red as blood, and eyes piercing into him, judging him. Okabe grit his teeth, clenching his hands tighter around the goggles.“What kind of power is it if I can't save those I care about?"

 **_"You're giving up again,"_ ** the voice taunted.

"How can I even try when there's no chance in hell of my success?!"

 **_"You're blinding yourself with your own self-doubt!”_ ** the voice roared. **_“You are no mere schoolboy! You bent time to your whims before-nothing is impossible for you! For me! For us!"_ **

The pumpkin creature-Jack, Okabe vaguely recalled-snarled at Okabe. “This little show is pathetic. I don’t know what you’re up to, human, but this ends now!” Nodding towards “Silky”, the creature and its companion rushed towards Okabe. However, a barrier of blue flame burst out in front of them, sending the two reeling back.  
Okabe heard the voice grow louder as the goggles finally began to peel off. Drops of blood flew down with Okabe’s tears as he desperately tried to rip the headgear off.   **_"You who would desecrate God's domain, who would break the world to save that which you hold dear! You know that you are not Okabe Rintaro, but the greatest of all men! No, beyond even that! You are the only being in this world with the power to truly change fate to your whims at the very push of a button!"_ **  
Okabe’s mind began to clear, as did his vision of the woman. Her hand stretched out to him, words leaving her lips with no sound to match. He knew what they said all the same, for they were the next words he spoke.

“This isn’t over yet. There’s still a chance,” he muttered. With a massive shout, he pulled as hard as he could on the goggles, leaving blood streaming down his face. “There’s still hope yet!”

 **_"Yes, yes!”_ ** the voice cried in glee, as flames began to engulf Okabe. **_“Shout your name to the heavens in defiance of the divine itself! Cry out your true name, and set it free!"_ **

Soon, the flames dissipated in a magnificent flare, leaving charred marks on the nearby rails and walls. Okabe stood at his full height, the lab goggles now situated firmly on his forehead. His dark clothing-the dress shirt, the slacks, the nice shoes-had all been replaced with that of his doppleganger.

No, not his doppleganger.

This was who he truly was.

And it was time to let everyone know, whether they liked it or not.

He struck a pose, placing his arms out in front of him as he stared down the creatures in his way. “Hear me now and hear me well, all who dare to tread my path!”

The goggles began to disappear into blue flame, forming behind him into a humanoid shape. A wicked grin spread across the figure’s face, jet black hair forming on its head, and a laboratory smock beginning to cover its body.

“Before you stands a man despised by God, welcomed by the Devil, and an enemy of the world itself!”

Blood stains and dirt caked the pure white smock. Torn and shredded medicinal gloves formed around equally battered hands, blood dripping from their fingertips.

“The very Earth is at my beck and call, and it shall know my name, for it will be that of the one who conquers it whole!”

Small arcs of electricity began to emanate around the being. Then, as if a bolt from the blue, lightning struck the figure’s hands, setting off a sound not unlike a massive gunshot. When the light from the strike vanished, the monsters could see a pair of scalpels the size of short swords in each of the figure’s hands.

The man known once as Okabe Rintaro allowed himself a smirk.

“I am Hououin Kyouma! I am a mad scientist! And this fate of mine, this world laid bare before me…

**_...is naught but the choice of Steins' Gate!”_ **


	2. Beneath the (Broken) Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves take a trip to Mementos and meet a mad scientist.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

“Let’s go to Mementos today,” Mona had said. “Maybe we can make it down further while we take care of some of these requests! I get the feeling we’re getting close to the end!”

Joker wasn’t really in much of a mood for fighting-he just wanted a day off, frankly, since the recent traversals into Okumura’s Palace had left him a bit drained-but he had no real reason  **_not_ ** to go.There were no pending jobs for him at any of his part-time spots, no-one in his friends group (Phantom Thieves included) seemed to want to particularly go anywhere, and Sojiro wanted him out of the cafe while he was cleaning. When he broached the topic of a Mementos trip to the other Thieves, he was taken aback by how readily they agreed, though he suspected that boredom and the prospect of getting extra spending money for free were motivating factors.

The plan was simple. Get in, take out the Shadows of a kleptomaniac and a serial scam artist, kick the hell out of some basic Shadows, treasure hunt, head home. Thanks to the depths where each of the requests were located, they’d be able to cover a good amount of ground without much exhaustion. Well, exhaustion was relative when you could easily pep yourself back up with a hearty dose of Dr. Takemi’s medicine, but the mental strain still was something he wasn’t exactly looking forward to.

That’s why when he heard the screams of terrified shadows off in the distance-ones distinctly not caused by Noir’s enthusiasm for battle-Joker was half-tempted to just leave it be.

The loud, human-sounding laughter echoing along with those screams quickly quenched that notion.

“The effin’-what was that?” Skull asked, poking his head out the window. “It sounds like a dying walrus.”

“Skull, ew!” Panther blanched at the thought. “Can’t you use a better analogy?”

“I could, but it’d probably be worse.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to disagree, Skull,” Fox said. “It sounds a bit more like the strange minion fellows from those Feather Men shows.”

“FeatherMAN, Inari,” Oracle grumbled. “I’ve shown you at least twelve episodes of R, you have no excuse for this horrible crime.”

“It sounds like it’s coming from the other end of the tracks, near the stairway,” Queen said. “I could scout it out with Johanna if you like, Joker.”

“Oh, but I’m curious!” Noir interjected, glancing towards Queen with a pleading expression beneath her domino mask. “What if it’s another Shadow? A treasure Shadow, even? We can’t let that chance slip away”

“You are way too gung-ho about this, Noir,” Skull muttered, sliding back into his seat. “It’s probably just a few of ‘em fighting each other. They’re not the brightest bulbs in drawer.”

“That’s ‘sharpest knives in the drawer’, Skull.” Mona snickered. The bus quickly offered a series of honks in lieu of laughter. “I think you’d have a lot in common with those Shadows, if that’s the case.”

Before Skull could defend himself from that accusation, another scream ripped through the tunnels of Mementos. The words were unusual, but oddly familiar to the team in their tone and ferocity:

**_“From the sea of my soul, bring my vengeance to life!”_ **

Joker’s eyes went wide. He wheeled his head around to face Queen, pointing straight ahead. “Queen, floor it!”

“Right, Joker!” She looked back at the team, offering a quick “Seatbelts on!” before turning Mona around in the direction of the voices.

Mona’s lights blinked rapidly. “Wait, hold on, I’m not ready for-”

A loud yowl erupted from the bus’s engines as Queen put pedal to the metal, a burst of speed sending the rest of the Thieves sprawling in the backseat (sans Fox, who had quietly buckled his seatbelt moments before Queen, as Oracle quickly put it, “decided to go full Initial D on Mona”). The bus sped through the teeming tendrils and red-tinted masses, deftly dodging any incoming Shadows-many of whom promptly scrambled out of the way in the face of Queen’s driving. 

Eventually, the screams-and the laughter-reached a fever pitch. Queen slowed Mona to a crawl, before parking him outright. “Everyone out. We’ll take the next few feet on foot-we don’t want to alert the enemy that we’re here.”

“You think they wouldn’t have heard the screeching tires?” Fox asked as the team filed out (Mona quickly joining them in humanoid form), a tone of genuine curiosity to his voice.

“I don’t think they would’ve heard anything with this laughing,” Oracle replied, a screen popping up in front of her. “I see three targets-wait, two now. It looks like whoever Mr. Giggly over here is, he’s close to done with-”

Another burst of laughter erupted from the space ahead of them.

“No, please, stop! I beg of you”

“I’m afraid it’s far too late to stop the experiment now, my friend! This is but the will of fate itself! You must be prepared for whatever it decides! Now, come forth once more-”

**_“Noooooo!”_ **

A Jack O’Lantern burst from the darkness, screaming at the top of its lungs. It rushed towards Joker, who held up his knife in preparation for its attack.

The attack never came. The Jack O’Lantern instead proceeded to hide behind Joker, a frightened “Hee-ho!” spilling from the creature’s jagged mouth as it grabbed onto the thief’s coat. “P-please, I don’t know who you are, but you have to help me! This guy’s insane! He killed Silky, and then he-oh, hee-ho!”

“What?” Joker asked, glancing back at the pumpkin-headed monster. “What guy?”

Another round of laughter rang through the air, with footsteps quickly following.

“Oh, what’s this? You brought more friends, have you? Fine then! I’ll blow them away like I did your compatriot!” A figure dressed in a stark white lab coat, complete with transparent goggles, waltzed out from the shadows. It was as if he were walking down the red carpet at a swanky premiere. “You thought you could defeat me, did you not? Yet here you cower behind a man not even brave enough to show his face!” 

Joker already didn’t like where this was going. It was fine, though; all he had to do was keep quiet and incapacitate whoever this was. They’d come up with a better plan later, he reasoned, so as long as no one else did anything-

“Don’t you talk shit about Joker like that!” Skull shouted, taking a confident step forward. “He’s gonna kick your ass!”

_...I’m gonna kick  _ **_yours_ ** _ once we’re out of here, I swear. _

“Joker? Ah, I see…” The goggled man put a hand to his chin, as if in thought. “You must be part of the organization, sent to take me out before bringing me to your master. Tell me, is he a King, a Queen-or is he an Ace, perhaps?”

“What are you talking about?” Noir asked, her grip tightening around her axe. “We don’t know any organization!”

“And if we did,” Panther continued, “we wouldn’t tell a weirdo like you!”

“Weirdo?!” the man shouted, looking offended. “How dare you-”

“Enough.” Queen stomped her foot on the ground, the sound echoing and grabbing the attention of the mystery man. “Just who are you? What are you doing here?”

The man chuckled, spreading his arms wide. “There’s a simple answer to that,” he replied. The Jack O’Lantern shivered at this, backing up from Joker even further. “Regarding the ‘why,’ I was brought here by a divine intervention. A glorious red eye, drawing me into this world of mystery from the mundane land above!”

Queen clenched her fist, readying a stance.  _ He has the Metaverse Navigator too? _

“As for the ‘who,’ I am the man who will have the world itself tremble beneath his feet!” The man pulled the goggles up, and Joker gasped (the first of a few, he would later note) as it burned away into blue flame. Behind the man, the flame dissolved into a Persona that looked much like the figure below it: a sinister presence, adorned in a bloodied lab coat, gigantic scalpels at the ready. “I am Hououin Kyouma, mad scientist! Behind me, you see my true self!” 

Joker lowered his knife.

“I am the alpha, the omega, and all in between!”

He drew his pistol.

“I am your end! As a great man once said, ‘I am become Death-’”

He aimed.

“-’Destroyer of-’”

A bullet whizzed by the Persona’s head. Both Kyouma and the Persona’s gazes followed the bullet’s trajectory as it whizzed off into nothingness. In unison, the two slowly turned to face Joker, whose gun was still smoking. “...no, go ahead,” Joker said. “What else did that great man say, exactly?”

“...’worlds,’” Kyouma finished, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Interesting,” Fox replied. “Were you quoting Oppenheimer, perhaps?”

Kyouma gulped. “Um. Y-yes, I was.”

“Are you going to keep quoting him, or am I going to have to aim this next shot a bit better?” Joker asked. 

“N-no,” the “mad scientist” replied, deflated. “I...oh, God, please don’t kill me,” he added, the Persona quickly disappearing into his reforming goggles. “Just...put the gun down, please.” Oracle, for her part, paused her analysis of her screen to glance at Kyouma. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him hold his hands up. “I mean you no harm, I swear.”

“Talk about a 180,” Panther said, scratching her chin. “I thought this would be a little bit more...you know, dramatic, with all those big speeches. Kinda liked them, actually.”

“Course you would.” Skull shrugged. “Always were into that kinda shit, weren’t you?”

“Shut it!”

Joker turned back to the Jack O’Lantern. “That’s what you were afraid of?”

“Y-you didn’t see him before!” The Shadow replied. “I’m not sticking around to see what he does again!” In the blink of an eye, it was gone, speeding away from the scene like a bat out of Hell.

...which, frankly, seemed apt.

“A-are you going to put the gun away?” Joker glanced back over to Kyouma, who appeared to be shivering. Looking to the others, Joker spotted Oracle focusing on Kyouma with a strange intensity. Once she noticed Joker’s attention on her, Oracle jumped slightly. Recovering quickly, however, she offered him a quick nod. Joker raised an eyebrow, but returned the nod. He sheathed the pistol, and Kyouma let out a sigh of relief, falling to his knees. “Thank you. Apologies for the theatrics. It’s just...” Kyouma glanced at his outfit, a wistful look crossing his features. “Been quite a while since I could cut loose.”

“Don’t thank us just yet,” Joker replied. “We have some questions for you.”

“And I for you, quite honestly,” Kyouma replied. “First and foremost…where exactly are we?”

There was silence.

Then, Skull summed up Joker’s thoughts rather succinctly for him:

“...what the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised in the comments to go into a little more detail this chapter on how Okabe wound up in Mementos, but due to the length of the chapter (and edits on the latter half in the works), I'm splitting this into two chapters. We'll get a little more of Okabe next time around!
> 
> Additionally, this takes place (year notwithstanding, as mentioned in last chapter's comments) within the brief period of time around when the Okumura Palace had just started. By this point, Ryuji and Morgana have "made up," and Haru is a Phantom Thief. From here on out, anything is fair game.


	3. (Lost) Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out. Science makes leaps and bounds.

“So.” Sojiro crossed his arms, an exaggerated (and yet no less honest), exasperated sigh escaping his lips. “What kind stray did you pick up this time?”

Ren frowned. “Technically, the only one I’ve brought in is Morgana.”

“You know what I mean.” Sojiro turned to the man in black, scanning him like one would a perp in an interrogation room. “First the cat, then Yusuke-all your pals, really, as much as I like them-and now…” He extended a hand, gesturing for the young man to introduce himself.

Okabe took a deep bow, his head just inches away from slamming into Sojiro’s freshly polished counter. “I-I’m Okabe Rintaro, sir. Thank you your understanding and your kindness.”

“Well, at least he’s polite.” Sojiro’s grimace faded, a faint smile taking its place. “Sojiro Sakura. Call me Boss. From what Ren told me, you had a bit of trouble with the trains?”

Okabe straightened up and quickly nodded. “Yes, si-” He paused at Sojiro’s glare. “-Boss. I was heading to a seminar for my university, but it was off of an unfamiliar route. Ren and his friends were kind enough to help redirect me here, to get my bearings straight. I’ve still got a good amount of time before they need me, luckily, but-”

“Save the story, kid.” Sojiro stuffed his hands in his apron pockets, shaking his head. “Trust me, before I got a car, I was in the same boat. I know how time-sensitive some things can be. I’m happy to give you a lift.” He walked around the bar, grabbing his keys. “I take it Futaba is upstairs, Ren?”

Ren opened his mouth to reply, but a loud cry of “I keep telling you, it’s FeatherMAN!” cut him off.

Sojiro sighed. “Least I’m not on the receiving end this time. When does the seminar start, and where’s it at again?”

“The Tokyo International Forum. I have about two and a half hours; I wanted to get there early to beat the rush, but...”

“So about twenty minutes out.” Sojiro let out a soft grumble. “If we’re lucky, at least. Not looking forward to the traffic.”

Okabe held a hand to his chin. “Hm. I wouldn’t want your kindness to go punished like that…”

“It’s fine,” Sojiro began. “No need to-”

“Would you like to see the seminar?” Okabe asked, cutting Sojiro off. “The invitation is open to you and the others as well, Ren,” Okabe continued. “It would give you a reprieve from the drive, and if you’re at all interested in science, you may find it interesting.”

“What’s it on?” Sojiro asked. Ren blinked, staring at the barista. He didn’t take Sojiro for someone who would be especially interested in science. _Learn something new every day._

“Don’t know off the top of my head-it sounds like it’s on neuroscience of some kind.” Okabe shrugged. “I know it may not be the most exciting-”

“No, no.” Sojiro shook his head. “It sounds plenty interesting. I’d be happy to attend-I’d just need a while to find a half-decent suit or something. Although, you’d have to put a cap on your friends if you tagged along, Ren.” He glanced over his shoulder. “You know how big my car is.”

“I do,” Ren grimaced. Okabe blanched, briefly, at just how small a ride Sojiro’s car must be, before his composure returned. “I’ll go and see what the others think.”

“I’ll join you,” Okabe offered. Ren merely gestured towards the stairs. Turning to Sojiro as he followed Ren, Okabe bowed once more. “Thank you again for-”

“I heard you the first time.” Sojiro waved him off. “Go relax. I’ll be back in.”

With that, Sojiro walked out the door, the sound of the bell echoing through the bottom floor of LeBlanc.

Ren stopped at the foot of the stairs. “You pulled that story out pretty quickly.”

“Hm?”

“Getting lost on the trains.”

“Well…” Okabe shrugged. “Isn’t that what happened?”

Ren began scaling the stairs. “...we’re about to find out.”

* * *

Talking with Sojir-Boss, Okabe reminded himself, felt like an interrogation.

This actual, literal interrogation was a little more tense, he found.

“So, you just found the MetaNav on your phone,” Queen-no, Makoto, he had to try to remember their actual names-surmised. “It was not on there before you entered the train today, but it mysteriously installed itself all the same. You pressed it, and you wound up-”

“In that other world, yes,” Okabe repeated for the fifth time. “Then I found out I could summon a Stand.” Futaba snickered in the corner of the room, face hidden in her laptop, though no one else seemed to be in a joking mood. “I’ve never seen it before in my life! Nor any kind of world like...that. Why won’t you believe me?”

“Simple. It’s too clean a story. You’re leaving some details out.” Okabe flinched, turning his head away. “You’ll forgive my skepticism, but it sounds too good to be true. Each of us had...our own kinds of experiences in discovering that world, and yours seems too clean-cut. I apologize, but this is for everyone’s safety. So please, tell us-” Before Makoto could continue, the orange-haired girl-Haru, he thought-put a hand on her shoulder.

“Makoto, maybe...you could ease up just a bit? Look,” she continued, her eyes lowering to Okabe’s hands. He didn’t realize it before, but they were shaking, his fingers digging into his slacks as if they were a liferaft.

Makoto looked to his hands, and then back to him. Her face betrayed her concern, and her guilt. “Are...are you okay?”

“...” Okabe’s face fell, and he could hear himself shudder as the memories flowed through him. “No, not really.”

“Well, damn. You seemed all high and mighty down in Mementos,” Ryuji piped up. “What, the lab coat make you feel all cool and brave or somethin’?”

Okabe’s breath hitched, his body quietly, but noticeably, seizing up. Visions of flames, knives, the laughter, and the glee he felt swam through his mind.

“...shit, man, I was just kidding.”

“Ryuji!” Ann glared daggers at Ryuji, tilting her head towards Okabe in the “fix this!” motion he knew so well.

“Look, dude, I’m sorry-”

“You’re not wrong.” Okabe replied, his words shaking as they left his mouth. “When I’m...that person, I’m far more brave than I normally would be.”

“That person?” Haru asked, a curious tone to her voice. “You mean, like...an alternate personality?”

“Wouldn’t all our Personas count as being an alternate self?” Yusuke asked. “While they are us, at the same time, they’re...distinctly not.”

“You don’t understand.” Okabe ran a hand through his hair, pausing mid-way as he absentmindedly tugged at it. “That other me...it is still myself, but...a part I locked away long ago.”

“And why was that?” Makoto asked.

Okabe opened his mouth-

And felt his blood turn to ice.

Makoto was no longer in her seat.

Neither were any of the others.

Each seat-no, each open space, each solitary gap in the room was filled with one single person:

Makise Kurisu.

Staring at him.

Just as bloody and broken as he saw her that day.

Okabe took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. “That was…”

Ren watched Okabe carefully, his gaze shifting once again to Futaba. The both of them knew, right off the bat, what trauma was when they saw it. It’s not that the others didn’t know, far from it-but the two were uniquely acquainted with the sensation. Before he could speak, however, Futaba raised her voice. “If you don’t want to go into detail, that’s fine. All we really want to know is...well…”

“Can we trust you?” Ren asked bluntly, earning a quick jump from Okabe. “You were on the warpath in Mementos-we just want to know whether or not you’ll point your blades towards us.”

“I wouldn’t!” Okabe blurted, leaning towards Ren. Most everyone in the room tensed-save Ren, Futaba, and Haru. “I was...I…” He paused, his mind swimming for an answer.

...there was only one that would make his intentions clear.

He couldn’t give them the full story, of course.

They’d think him even more mad than they already did.

But…

...what was more mad than this situation as is?

In the worst case scenario, they wouldn’t believe him. They’d think he was a lunatic, and have him hurled into the nearest asylum.

But in the best…

...well.

This World Line couldn’t possibly get any worse, and he had at least an hour to kill.

Okabe looked towards the ceiling, raising a hand towards the hanging lights above. He could see his hand cast a shadow over the walls.

He decided to take it from the top.

“The universe has a beginning, but no end.”

* * *

Sojiro poked his head into the attic. “Alright, this is the first and final call for the Sojiro...Express…”

Sojiro suddenly felt as if he’d walked into a wake.

The kids weren’t joking around, talking, or even really paying attention to him.

They just seemed…dumbstruck? Dumbstruck seemed to fit.

But by what?

Sojiro cleared his throat, snapping Ren at least from his stupor. “Kid, who’s coming along?”

“Um…” Ren turned to the others. Makoto shook her head, her face pale.

“I’m...going to head home; I have some studying to do. Thank you for the offer, Boss.”

“I must be going as well,” Haru added, her voice softer than Sojiro had ever heard it. “I...Father wouldn’t want me staying out this late, I’m afraid.” Sojiro nodded, his focus moving to the others. While Ann and Ryuji were whispering conspiratorially to each other, Yusuke seemed lost in thought, and Futaba was frozen at her keyboard.

“Did...something happen?” Sojiro asked, attempting to gently broach the topic.

“I apologize,” Okabe said, a dark expression on his face. “They were asking me a few questions about my studies, and the conversation turned to...a situation I found myself in sometime this past August.”

“A situation?”

“...I’d rather not talk about it again just yet. Maybe after the seminar, Boss.”

Sojiro nodded. It must have been serious, but he knew better than to press. At least, for now. “So, it’s just you and Ren, I suppose?”

“I want to come too!” Futaba suddenly exclaimed, slamming her laptop shut. All eyes turned to her, and she quickly shrunk from the scrutiny. “I-I mean, it sounded interesting from what Okabe had said about it.”

“But I didn’t-” Okabe began, before Yusuke tapped his pen conspicuously loudly on his sketchbook.

“I would like to attend as well. I wish to see the expressions of the men and women of science at this seminar, and see where the line between an art and a science is drawn.”

“...well, alright then.” Sojiro shrugged. “You’ll have to probably squeeze in-it’ll be a tight fit with the four of you.” He looked to Ryuji and Ann. “What about you two?”

“We’re, uh...gonna head on home. Ryuji needs to housesit while his mom is out of town, and I…” She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I need about twenty crepes, stat.”

“...sure.” Sojiro nodded. “Well, the rest of you, let’s get moving.” As Sojiro descended the stairs, Okabe forced himself to meet Ren’s eyes.

“...do you believe me?”

Ren tensed at the words, his grip tightening on the stair railing he’d been using to keep himself steady during Okabe’s…”lecture.”

“...why wouldn’t I?”

Okabe almost appeared relieved.

Almost.

* * *

The auditorium was more packed than Sojiro had expected. He was worried that Futaba wouldn’t be able to handle it (it was definitely a far cry from the crowds at something like a train station), but she seemed to be...handling, at least. Having Ren there to talk to probably helped, along with Yusuke. The bean sprout wasn’t doing much talking, preferring it seemed to listen in on the spirited conversations going on around him and darting down abstract sketches in his notepad. Okabe had mentioned something about needing to handle badges and directions and to go in without him, but Sojiro made sure to save him a seat.

The poor kid was shaking the whole ride over-whatever he told the others, it must have been more personal than he expected to say. Sojiro couldn’t help but wonder if-

“Attention, everyone!” A voice announced over the intercom. Futaba flinched at the sudden crackle of the speaker, but Ren put a hand on her shoulder. That seemed to do the trick, at least for the moment, as she appeared to calm down. “The seminar will start shortly. Please take your seats!”

Sojiro heard someone sit down next to him, spotting Okabe’s mangy hair before the rest of him. The two grimaced in unison as the supposed fancy auditorium seat creaked under the young man’s weight. “You’d think they’d pull out all the stops for something this big,” Sojiro chuckled, “But it looks like a little oil was out of the budget.” Okabe offered a small grin at this, nodding.

“Well, I suppose all the money went to those pesky scientific breakthroughs.” Okabe leaned back in his seat, resting his head against the wall for a brief moment. Sojiro spotted his program, squinting to read the words.

“Artificial Intelligence Revolution: An Analysis of Neural Pulse Signals in Relation to Memories Stored in the Temporal Lobe.”

He snorted. “Honestly. They can’t come up with a simpler title?”

“There is a strange beauty in the level of detail they go into,” Yusuke admitted in hushed tones, never taking his eyes off of his paper. “I just heard someone express just how many possible variations there are on where a single drop of water will land when it hits a person’s hand. Chaos theory, I believe he called it.”

“I think that’s from an American movie,” Futaba replied quietly. Yusuke merely shrugged. Just as silently, she tapped Ren on the shoulder. “Ren? Can you take a look at-” The lights began to flicker, indicating that the presentation was about to start. “Dammit. Ok, just...when we’re done, I think I found something.”

Ren nodded to Futaba, then glanced around the auditorium as the house lights began to dim. “So, what exactly does that mean? Are they trying to develop an AI that can easily remember things?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time something like this was attempted.” Okabe glanced back down at the program. “But this is more of a study. In practice…”

Applause began to flood the room, and Okabe looked back towards the stage. His eyes widened as he watched two figures-a tall, blonde man in a brown suit and a young girl in a white lab coat-take the stand. Ren raised an eyebrow. Did he know these two?

Before he had a chance to ask, the questions died in Ren’s throat.

The two on stage-Alexis Leskinen and Hiyajo Maho-had put up on display a picture of the scientist that inspired the seminar’s very subject.

Ren’s jaw dropped.

Yusuke’s pencil came to a screeching halt.

Futaba felt a chill run up her spine.

It was her.

Makise Kurisu, the girl that Okabe had gone into such great detail on not an hour ago, the girl he saw killed in front of his own eyes.

Her eyes bored into their own.

“-gret to inform you that this young girl passed away at the young age of seventeen.” Ren’s ears snapped back to attention first, with his eyes now squarely focused on the stage ahead. “However,” Leskinen and Maho continued, “using her theory as a foundation, we were able to construct a special system.

“That is, a system which preserves human memory as data.”

Ren looked at the others, panic beginning to seep in as the crowd burst into confused murmurs and whispers.

“Unlike previous programs, which fall short of possessing identity, we’ve developed an AI with data drawn from human memories.”

Ren turned to Okabe, hoping to find some kind of answer in even the tiniest of looks.

Okabe looked like he was about to have a full-blown panic attack.

“It has feelings and memories, just like a human. An artificial intelligence with a heart.

Futaba frantically typed away at her laptop, cursing under her breath. “I knew it-that’s what’s going on here, I knew it!” she hissed, her musings hidden underneath the din of the audience.

“The genius of Makise Kurisu and her theory enabled us to build this system.” Leskinen admitted, through Maho and her calm tenor. “Without further ado, we would like to demonstrate said AI:"

As Leskinen and Maho made their final declaration, Futaba turned her screen towards Ren. An underground research forum greeted his eyes, the dim screen of the laptop making some of the words hard to read. One stood out loud and clear, both in sight and sound:

**_“Amadeus.”_ **

“Huh,” Sojiro whispered, oblivious to the sheer level of panic around him. “Now that’s somethin’, right?”


	4. Copycats and (Stolen) Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okabe and Maho start a chat. Ren and co. discover an unsettling truth. Sojiro surprises the group.

"Why did you have to go for the Paragon option?" Futaba muttered, digging her head further into her hands. "You couldn't leave well enough alone?"

Okabe grumbled into his drink, taking a long, long swig. "I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, you could."

Sojiro sighed, tilting his hat slightly to gaze around the room. Sure enough, a fair few eyes were on the group, most accompanied by whispers and laughter. "Look, kid, I don't blame you for getting intense about it-but it's like the guy said. You gotta keep calm, especially if you want to get into science."

"And just what do you know about science, Sojiro?" Futaba asked, shaking her head. "You couldn't even program your own VCR. Not to mention, you use a VCR."

"I paid good money for those tapes and I'll be damned if I don't get some use out of them." Sojiro picked up another mini-sandwich from the table, inspecting it like he would a piece of fine jewelry. "That being said, it's not like you didn't have a point."

Though Ren was barely listening to the conversation at this point, he still felt what Sojiro meant. During a slight technical issue after the announcement of the Amadeus System, Okabe had burst into a defense of Makise Kurisu's work (and, in the process, that of Leskinen and Hiyajo) that seemed to earn praise from the latter. Or, at least, so it seemed, if Leskinen calling Okabe "Einstein" was anything to say about it. The rest of the presentation went off without a hitch, but he couldn't help but feel like undue attention had been brought to the group as a result. 

As far as the massive audience was concerned, a bunch of kids had mouthed off to an adult who knew far better than them.

His grip on his fork tightened. He felt a hand on his shoulder in the next instant, however, that immediately calmed him. He turned his head slightly, seeing Yusuke sporting a slightly perturbed expression. "Are you quite alright, Ren?"

Ren offered a shrug. "It's...it's nothing. Just a little tension after everything that happened."

Yusuke nodded. "It does seem as though Okabe's passion didn't reach its intended audience," he mused. "I can say that it gave me some inspiration during the latter half of the conference, however."

Ren let out a nervous chuckle, glancing down towards Yusuke's open sketchbook. A series of barely connected doodles (designs of the Amadeus logo, Okabe pointing his finger out like God in any given religious painting, a sketch of Hiyajo and the Amadeus version of herself floating in the air) dotted the visible pages. "I can see that. I didn't take you for someone who'd be that into science, though, so I'm still kind of surprised you came along. Not that it's a bad thing, but...it's new."

Yusuke looked down towards his sketchbook. "It is-and that's what's fascinating about it. As an artist, there is nothing quite like discovering new inspirations. Not to mention, that Amadeus person-"

"Program," Futaba interrupted. "It's an artificial intelligence construct. A fairly advanced one," she added, glancing down at her laptop, "But still a program all-in-all."

"Cogito, ergo sum," Yusuke replied.

"Bless you."

Yusuke frowned at Futaba. "I didn't sneeze."

"Sounded like it."

"It was Latin. It means-"

"-'I think, therefore, I am'," Sojiro and Okabe replied in unison. Okabe blinked, staring at Sojiro with a slack-jawed expression. "What? I took college philosophy. One of the first things they drill into your head."

Yusuke nodded. "Would that not apply to Amadeus as well?" 

"I know what it means, Inari, I was screwing with you," Futaba complained. "Sojiro, Okabe, why do you have to do me dirty like that?"

Okabe looked into his glass, ignoring the noise around him for a brief moment. It was impressive, for an AI to react the way Amadeus did. Too quick to be pre-recorded, too emotional and off-the-cuff to be simplistic. Just what kind of work went into-

 _"Oh, Einstein!"_ a voice called out, footsteps quickly approaching the table. Okabe recognized the voice immediately, and before he realized it, he was quickly face-to-face with Alexis Leskinen. _"So, what did you think of Amadeus?"_ Leskinen asked, the English going straight over Okabe's head.

"I-um-I have to-" Okabe stammered, looking desperately for a way out-

 _"I thought it was incredibly impressive, Doctor,"_ Sojiro replied. Leskinen blinked, peering over Okabe's shoulder to the older man. _"You and that...Hyajo, was it? You two must have worked hard. Rest assured, all of us, Okabe especially, were incredibly impressed."_

Leskinen beamed, performing an exaggerated bow (or maybe that's how he thought he was supposed to bow to a Japanese person, Ren wondered). _"I'm so glad you think so! I suppose Mr. Einstein still needs to work on his..."_ He paused, a finger on his chin. _"Is it the word 'Eggo' in Japanese?"_

_"Eigo, actually, but you were close."_

Futaba wheeled her head around to face Ren and Yusuke. "What the hell?!" she hissed, just low enough for Sojiro not to hear. "What kind of plot twist is this?!"

"You didn't know he could speak English?" Ren asked, genuinely surprised. He hadn't heard it much, but while staying at LeBlanc, it wasn't uncommon for Sojiro to burst out into English-or, occasionally, some French-for international customers who happened to stop by. It wasn't a regular occurrence, but with all the... _surveillance_ Futaba did, he would have expected her to pick up on it.

As if reading his mind, she replied, "It's not like I listened to EVERY conversation, sheesh."

Yusuke looked between Sojiro and Leskinen. "Do you think one of those two would know how to best pronounce Feather Men, then?"

The strangled noise Futaba made finally caught Sojiro's attention. "Hey, kids, be polite."

 _"They are so lively!"_ Leskinen exclaimed, laughing as if he'd just heard a great joke. _"I need a moment to sit down; would you like to chat some more?"_

"Sure thing." Switching back to Japanese, Sojiro asked Okabe, "Do you mind giving him your chair for a bit? You look like you need a moment to breathe, so maybe you and the others can hang out near the lobby area. Mingle a bit." He stuffed a hand in his jacket pocket and turned to Ren, adding, "Plus, I'm going to need you to head back to the car. I left my wallet in there by mistake, and I wanted to toss a few hundred yen into the donation box out front."

"Alright." Ren held out his hand, and Sojiro passed his keys over. 

"We'll go along with him." Futaba grabbed Yusuke by the arm with one hand, cradling her laptop in the other. "C'mon, Inari."

"Wait, my sketchbook-" Yusuke protested.

"It'll be here when you get back."

Following the others' lead, Okabe stood up and followed them out, the sound of Sojiro and Leskinen's conversation fading into the background. On the way past the door, however, he spotted a small figure in a lab coat sitting quietly on a nearby bench.

Maho Hyajo, he presumed.

"...you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," Okabe said.

Ren glanced back and nodded, heading out with Futaba and Yusuke towards the car.

Once they had left, Okabe walked towards Hyajo, his mind spinning as he thought back to the party indoors. "Man, these parties just-"

"-really aren't my thing," Hyajo echoed, jumping slightly at Okabe's voice as it synchronized with her's. Okabe grinned sheepishly, crossing his arms. 

"Guess we're in the same boat."

"You're-"

* * *

"-saying that the Amadeus project was leaked?" Ren surmised, his focus squarely on Futaba's laptop. The trio were standing next to Sojiro's car, Futaba's computer perched neatly on the hood. 

"Yeah. Don't know who did it just yet, but I'm seeing what I can find out via the posts here." Futaba's portable, wireless mouse darted across Sojiro's car so quickly, Ren almost thought it was going to sprout whiskers and a tail and scuttle off. "This forum is solely dedicated AI and similar tech research, so everyone's been salivating for any and all information on what those two had been working on."

"What would one gain from such an act on a smaller website, however?" Yusuke asked, squinting as he tried to follow along with Futaba's rapid page changes. "You would think such a marvel of science and engineering would be brought first to larger media corporations, not one so..."low-key," I believe you called it?"

"They're not looking to make a big deal about the story, I think," Futaba replied, scanning her screen. "It's more about letting people know they're the real deal, showing that they know everything about all the new, big announcements far before they take the stage."

"That still begs the question: what do they gain?"

Ren thought for a moment. "What if we flip the script? What do the people on this forum have to gain if what this poster says turns out to be true?"

"...they'll know the progress of the project," Futaba muttered. "And if they share it with this forum-"

"-then a large number of dedicated enthusiasts now have insider information on the next breakthrough in technology," Yusuke finished. Sensing Futaba's surprise (as if it weren't already written all over her face), he continued, "It would be similar to if someone in the realm of the arts had acquired knowledge of a famous creator's next piece. Once they know what it is, should the piece be well received, they can easily mimic the style and propagate it."

"And if they have the means to spread it, they will." Ren frowned. "Are they hoping to produce their own AI based on the Amadeus system?"

"If they are, they'd have a hard time doing so without the best and...the brightest..." Futaba's face turned pale. "Oh, no."

"What?" Ren asked, peering over her shoulder. Yusuke was not too far behind. A name and an image appeared on the screen, the name listed on the forum and the image from what appeared to be an internal government web page (based on the URL). He zeroed in on the name and title:

** Hayato Kanda **

** R&D Chief (Engineering and Artificial Technologies) **

** Japan Self-Defense Forces **

"This is one of the users on that forum-and I don't think he's an ordinary science geek," Futaba whispered. 

Ren could only really think to materialize one word that would best describe this situation:

"Shit."


	5. Clarification and (Forgotten) Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves formally induct Okabe into their ranks. There's a slight snag.

“What’re we waitin’ for?” Ryuji’s voice, garbled over Ren’s terrible phone signal, exclaimed. “Sounds like just another job for the Phantom Thieves, right?”

“It’s not that simple,” Ren muttered, lowering his call volume as the flock of seminar attendees leaving the venue began to shoot glances his way. “We need to get more information. The MetaNav indicates he has a Palace, but we don’t know anything about him.”

“He’s a tech geek, right?” Ryuji asked. “Just say words like “Computers” or “Internet Cafe.” Something’s gotta stick.”

Ren paused, considering this for a moment. “...no, those wouldn’t work-he was on a tech forum, but it’s clear he’s a government agent first. It’d likely relate more to that. On top of that, we still have Okumura to-” He heard some familiar chatter coming from behind him. “I’ll call you when I get back. Let everyone else know in the meantime to meet up at Big Bang Burger tomorrow.”

“Why not LeBlanc?”

“Sojiro’s got some reservations coming in. Don’t want to take any unnecessary risks-Haru can probably clear the place out for us.”

“Right. So, Big Bang tomorrow. Got it. See ya then!” The line went dead, and Akira stuffed his phone in his pocket.

“All set?” Sojiro asked, approaching Ren with a wave. “Last call for...well, calls. Gotta get rolling if we want to beat the traffic.”

“I’m all finished up,” Ren replied. “Sorry I couldn’t speak more with Dr. Leskinen-Ryuji just needed some advice on a pretty tricky assignment.”

Sojiro shook his head. “Eh, you would’ve been bored. Sciency mumbo-jumbo and all.”

Ren poked his head over Sojiro’s shoulder. “Where’s the others?”

“They’ll be along. They ran into Okabe while he was speaking with that Maho kid.” Sojiro chuckled, putting a hand to his chin in thought. “I swear, if I was half as invested in science and tech as those two are when I was their age-”

“-maybe you’d know the difference between a VHS and a DVD!” Futaba finished, sliding past the two with a cheshire grin. Yusuke followed quickly, shooting Ren a glance. Ren nodded. Yusuke returned the gesture and followed Futaba to the car, whispering conspiratorially.

“Oh, for-that was one time, Futaba!” Sojiro grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Never lets me live it down. Doesn’t even have anything to do with-” He paused, glancing over his shoulder. “Ah, Okabe. Are you heading home with us?”

Okabe shook his head. “No, I’m afraid. My home is quite close by; I appreciate your taking me all this way, though.”

Sojiro waved him off. “Nothin’ to it. Stop by LeBlanc once in a while. I’ll fix something up.”

“Will do.” Okabe turned to Ren, bowing slightly. “I appreciate all the help.”

“No problem.” He put a hand to his chin, tapping his index finger. “Actually, if you want, we’re all getting together tomorrow in front of the Big Bang Burger in Shibuya. Would you happen to be free?”

Okabe nodded. “After my classes, sure. However, I may be a bit late; Dr. Leskinen and Maho want me to meet them in their laboratory for a quick meet-and-greet, since we didn’t get much of a chance tonight.”

Ren crossed his arms. “Sounds fine by me. Just be sure to keep us posted. We’ll be waiting.”

“Right.” With a quick wave, Okabe made his way in the other direction.

“Seems like you two hit it off well,” Sojiro mused. “You know, when I took you in, I didn’t take you to be so much of a social butterfly.”

Ren shrugged. “Neither did I.”

 

* * *

 

Ryuji took a seat next to Ren, shifting around. “Jeez, these booths are always the weirdest effin’ things. Feels like I’m sittin’ on shrinkwrap.”

“You get used to them after a while,” Ren replied, taking a bite out of his burger.

“Says the weirdo who can worf down twelve of those things in one go,” Ryuji muttered, glancing nervously at the stack of burgers in front of Ren.

“Technically, it’s only five.”

“Still, dude.”

Yusuke looked at his watch. “You’re certain you gave him the right address?”

“Not like there’s any other Big Bang in Shibuya.” Ann took a sip of her drink, glancing around the room. “Plus, I kind of think the whole “empty fast food place” aesthetic might give it away.”

“I’m surprised that doesn’t make us look more suspicious.” Morgana scratched at his ears. “What did you tell the employees?

Makoto took a bite out of a handful of fries. “‘Closed for internal training.’ It’s simple, believable, and won’t make it seem weird when-”

A knock came from the door. Haru poked her head up from behind the cashiers’ counter. “I’ll get it!” Climbing over the counter, Haru made a beeline for the door, opening it with a bright smile. “Ah, you must be here for the training!”

Okabe blinked. “Training? I thought-”

“-you were late, of course you’re not late!” Haru said loudly, ignoring the glares from the other end of the room. “Come in, come in. We’ve got a lot of work to do!” She grabbed his arm, pulling hard. Okabe let out a yelp as he stumbled into the restaurant, the people walking by offering little more than raised eyebrows and quiet mutters. The door slammed shut with a loud bang. Haru breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, hopefully that was believable enought.”

“Haru, never let it be said that you don’t have an Academy Award on the horizon,” Futaba said as Okabe walked past. “Sup, Kyouma.”

Okabe chuckled nervously. “It’s Okabe, remember?”

“Sure thing, Kyouma.”

Okabe grumbled, but otherwise acquiesced as he took a seat in front of Ren. “Thank you for having me here.”

“No problem.” Ren replied. “Glad you could make it. Got held up at Leskinen’s?”

“...in a sense,” Okabe replied. “I can tell you more later.”

“Right. We can save the pleasantries for later,” Morgana replied. Okabe stared at the cat, blinking slowly.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“Preachin’ to the choir,” Ryuji said.

“You’d better, cause you’ll be hearing a lot more from me now that you’re involved in all this.” Morgana hopped from his seat (that is to say, Ren’s messenger bag) and trotted across the table towards him. “I’ll be frank-even considering everything that happened yesterday, and what you told the others, I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“Morgana!” Ann chided. “Don’t be rude.”

“Lady Ann, we met him when he was terrorizing shadows, and he was going to fight us if Joker hadn’t stepped in.” Okabe glanced away, his eyes downcast. “That’s not even mentioning what you told everyone last night. Discovering a Persona and getting cocky is one thing. But…” Morgana trailed off. Ren could almost feel the room’s temperature drop as Okabe’s…”story” came flooding back in. “I’m not saying you’re a bad person,” the cat continued, “but assuming what you said is even slightly true...if something as absurd and unbelievable as time travel actually exists…” Morgana’s gaze became piercing. “If that Kurisu girl was killed because of your actions...how can we know you won’t turn that against us when the chips are down? That you won’t just run away and give up if something bad happens?”

Okabe gritted his teeth, his hands curled into fists. He felt a shiver run up his body, his throat drying up as he tried to find the right words. “...you can’t,” he admitted.

“Mona, what the hell?” Futaba snapped. “That’s too far!”

“Morgana,” Ren began, “That’s eno-”

“No, it’s fine.” Okabe placed a hand on his head, running it through his hair. “Well, no. It’s not. It’s something I worried about all last night. I don’t know what-or really, who-you people are. I don’t know what all this means-Shadows, and Personas, and everything in between. It’s scary, and it’s strange, and all night I just kept wondering, thinking if I should just find a way to go back to how things were before. For everything to be normal.” He turned towards the others, scanning their faces. A mix of confusion, fear, and concern met him. “Unfortunately, ‘normal’ is something I lost long ago.”

Okabe looked at Makoto. “You didn’t trust me last night.” He looked back at Morgana. “You don’t trust me today. That’s understandable.” Okabe’s eyes locked with Morgana’s. “I don’t trust me-or, rather, the other me I let loose in that damned subway. I was caught up in the euphoria of finding myself once more, and I could very well have hurt you all...and my true self would be to blame.”

At last, Okabe faced Ren. “However, if you’ll have me-if you’ll tell me your truth, like I’ve told you mine-I vow to point that other me, that loaded gun, in the direction of whatever evil lies in our path. On that, you have my word.”

Ren stared at Okabe for a good ten seconds. “...we don’t need a gun. We have plenty of those.” He extended his hand across the table. “An ally would be welcome instead.”

Okabe smiled-a small one, for sure, but a welcome change from his dour grimace. “I suppose that’s reasonable.” He extended his own hand, shaking Ren’s.

“Okabe Rintaro. Welcome to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

“...” Okabe raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

* * *

 

Okabe felt like his brain had just been put through a pasta strainer.

He could understand the concept of Mementos well enough. Other world with connections to reality, where the manifestations of people’s hearts lay bare? Sure, that matched up with the whole “Shadow” explanation.

Palaces were a bit more strange, but still somewhat reasonable. Some people had far bigger egos than Mementos could handle, and those became their own distortions.

All that made, if not a form of reason, sense.

...but.

“Why Phantom Thieves?” Okabe asked incredulously. “That’s...what?”

“You know, I never really thought about it too much,” Ryuji piped up. “Makes things a bit easier.”

“That implies you think, Skull.” Morgana yowled as Ryuji flicked a salt packet in his direction.

“As best we’ve found out, stealth is the most effective way to reach a Palace’s treasure. The Phantom Thief moniker is more a correlation to what we do than an actual descriptor,” Makoto explained. “The calling card is a necessary aspect to that, but it wouldn’t necessarily have to be a card-just something to make the treasure manifest.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” Ren let out a toothy grin, a far cry from his usual stoicism as far as Okabe had seen. “The aesthetic helps us make an identity for ourselves, so the authorities and people alike know we’re here to do what needs to be done, and the masks work alongside it.”

“We are technically thieves, and we move around like phantoms,” Futaba noted. “Just because we’re not going full Magic Kaito with top hats and capes doesn’t make us any less Phantom Thief-y.”

“I’d prefer that over what I got.” Ann sighed, spinning her straw in her cup. “Spirit of rebellion or not, I’d just like to wear anything else.”

“If I can interject,” Yusuke cut in, “We have forgotten one key aspect in our explanation.”

Haru snapped her fingers. “That’s right! Okabe needs a code name.”

“...a what now?”

“You may have noticed that Morgana swaps between calling me Ren and Joker,” Ren began, “Or Ryuji and Skull. It’s a force of habit from what we do in Mementos and the Palaces-we can’t risk anyone remembering our real names, as we are technically in their hearts. It’d throw everything into jeopardy.”

“And thus, aliases,” Okabe surmised.

“Bingo.”

“Shouldn’t his be obvious?” Futaba asked. “Hououin Kyouma.”

Morgana shook his head. “Can’t do that. He spouted that name all over the place in Mementos. Nothing says it couldn’t have gotten around. We’ll need something else.” He turned to Okabe. “Any ideas?”

Okabe closed his eyes for a moment. “Hm...we’d need something that’s simple, to the point, and easy to remember. What about ‘Chaos?’”

“Why Chaos?” Haru asked.

“...it’s a cool English word,” Okabe admitted.

“We’ll need something a bit more fitting.” Morgana paced across the table. “You’re studying science, right? What about-”

“Doctor,” Futaba said. “We should call him Doctor.”

Ren nodded. “That actually sounds solid. He is studying science, and your Persona seemed very...medicinal. Who is your Persona, anyway?”

“As far as I can tell, given that I’ve been hearing his voice nag at me for the past twenty-four hours,” Okabe muttered, “It’s Frankenstein.”

“Like the Mary Shelley book.” Makoto beamed. “So Doctor fits even better than we might have thought! That’s your reasoning, right, Futaba?”

“What?” Futaba poked her head up from above her computer. “No. I meant like, the British TV show, with the time travel stuff. I’m still having trouble believing it’s real-no offense, Kyouma-”

“None taken.”

“-but if he is a time traveller, then he’s like the Doctor. ‘Cept without all the accents.”

Okabe let out a laugh, startling Ren with its intensity. “You’re not wrong, you know. I should just get myself a blue phone booth at this point!”

Yusuke crossed his arms. “I don’t see what collect calling has to do with anything.”

“Don’t worry about it, Inari.”

“Hm.”

“Well,” Ren said, “We have other topics on the table today...but I think before any of that, we should give our new recruit a bit of a crash course in Phantom Thievery.” The grin returned in full force.

Okabe suddenly felt a surge of fear. “...what exactly do you mean by-”

“Entering Palace,” a robotic voice piped up from Ren’s phone.

“I hate it when he does this,” Okabe could hear Ann mutter.

Then, everything went...swirly. That was the best way he could describe it, like looking into a washing machine full of the brightest colored clothes possible.

With a blink, the swirls were gone, a vast array of machinery in its place…

...and stars in the sky.

“...what-”

 **_“-THE HELL?!”_ ** A voice shrieked from Okabe’s pocket.

...wait...what was-

...oh.

_**Oh.** _

_Oh, God,_ he realized. _This isn’t good._

 _“What’s going on here?! Where are we?!”_ the voice continued. Okabe turned around to see the Phantom Thieves-in full regalia-staring at him.

“Doctor?” Ren-no, Joker-asked with sheer confusion in his voice. “What was that?”

“...so, I was going to tell you before, but we had our heart to heart and I sort of...forgot.”

 _“How could you forget_ **_I was here?!”_ **

“Yes, well. We all make mistakes.” Okabe reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. He faced the phone towards the others. He was grateful the lab goggles that made up his “mask” were tinted, which kept the others from seeing the utter panic in his eyes.

Ren gawked at the phone. An angry-looking face stared back at him, one with flowing red hair and a lab coat cut off by the edges of the phone. He looked back at Okabe. “...that face...from the program, at the seminar. Is that-”

“Not quite who you think,” Okabe replied. “...everyone.

“I’d like you to meet Amadeus.”


	6. Mysteries and (Unwelcome) Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amadeus has a bit of a personal crisis, as does the newly christened Doctor. Reality ensues as the Thieves remember where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads-up here: I'm gonna do my best to stick to codenames in the Metaverse, but Amadeus doesn't know that people have them/the importance of them for most of the chapter, so she will be using Okabe's name liberally.
> 
> For better or for worse.
> 
> Enjoy!

Joker had no time to waste. “Were you listening in on our conversation?”

“Of course not!” Amadeus snapped, looking Joker up and down. “I’m as confused as you are about all this! Who are you, anyway?”

“That’s on a need-to-know-basis.”

“Well, I need to know!”

“We’ll discuss that later.”

“I thought you said we could trust you, Doctor,” Mona growled. “Explain, now.”

“That cat is talking,” Amadeus breathed, amazement (and no shortage of surprise) in her eyes. “Why is the cat talking?!”

“You can trust me! Today’s…” Doctor waved his free hand around, as if trying to grasp some invisible word prompts. “...just been a day, alright? Remember when I said I was at Dr. Leskinen’s?” He gestured to Amadeus. “She was why.”

“Doctor?” Amadeus blinked. “I didn’t realize you already had a doctorate.”

“I don’t.”

“Then why do they-”

“Long story, telling later.” Doctor ignored Amadeus’ cry of indignation as he continued. “This is a version of the Amadeus program that’s based on Makise Kurisu, as you can tell. They wanted me, more or less, to beta test the program since I…” He paused, looking down at his feet. “...well, since I knew her.”

“How are you even active here?” Oracle asked, sticking her face right in front of the phone. Amadeus appeared to leap back within her digital space, eyes wide as the girl inspected the screen. “Most of our phones’ apps don’t even work here, outside of the-”

“Ixnay on the Etaverse-may, Oracle,” Skull hissed. “We don’t know if she’s like...connected to the Dark Web or something!”

Oracle and Amadeus both shot Skull a look that betrayed their utter bafflement. “...you’re the salt of the Earth, Skull,” Oracle muttered. She backed up from Amadeus. “Spill. Are you recording us right now?”

“No!” Amadeus looked offended at the very thought. “Of course I’m not!”

“How are you connected here?” Queen inquired. “There’s no Internet connection...where we are, so to speak, and like Oracle said, no apps beyond the one that let us in here work.”

“That’s what I’d like to know!” Amadeus let out a huff, crossing her arms. “I’m able to interact with Ok-” Doctor cleared his throat. Amadeus rolled her eyes.” -Doctor’s phone as if I were calling him traditionally, but that usually requires...you know. Signal. A connection of some kind.”

“One that goes back to Dr. Leskinen?” Noir offered.

“...well, yes,” Amadeus replied with a dry tone, as if she were telling Noir that the sky was blue and that water was wet. “That’s kind of the purpose of a beta test.”

“Are you connected to him right now?” Fox asked. “Perhaps he or Ms. Hyajo would be able to explain why-”

“Uh, Fox,” Panther interrupted, “I don’t think we should be telling the super-smart scientists about...you know.”

“...ah, right. My apologies.”

“I don’t know what any of you are on about-especially the pirate over there,” Amadeus added, eyebrow raised, as she turned to Skull.

“Hey!”

“She’s not wrong, Skull,” Joker noted.

“However,” Amadeus continued, “I...don’t personally feel any sort of connection, nor can I find one currently active as-is. Normally it feels like information is being sent back and forth, as updates come in from both sides of the conversation. I…” She paused, a stunned look crossing her face. “...I feel kind of empty, to tell the truth.”

“...” So there was some kind of feed of information. He’d have to ask Dr. Leskinen about that later; as far as he was aware, any reporting would be done the old-fashioned way, so that did raise a few...uneasy questions, to say the least.

Priorities.

Doctor turned the phone back around to him. “Amadeus. Are you absolutely certain that none of this is getting back to Maho or Dr. Leskinen?” 

“I-I couldn’t say for sure, but…” The worry on her face began to spread. “What’s going on? I-I shouldn’t...”

This wasn’t good. “Amadeus,” Doctor began. “You have to listen to me-”

“Stars…” Amadeus looked upwards. Doctor followed her line of sight, realizing he’d more or less pointed the phone’s camera straight towards the ceiling...or lack thereof. “Why are there stars here?” Doctor let out a quiet swear under his breath. _Great job pointing the phone in the absolute worst direction possible, Okabe._ “What’s happening? Where have you taken me, Okabe?!” Amadeus insisted. “I swear, once Drs. Hyajo and Leskinen hear about-”

“Calm down, Christina!” The words left Doctor’s mouth faster than he could realize, leaving all around him-including Amadeus-in a stunned silence. 

“Christina?” Skull asked. “Ain’t her name Kurisu-or, what, Amadeus? Man, this shit’s so confusing…”

“You called me that again.” Doctor stared at Amadeus as she locked eyes with him. “Like in Dr. Leskinen’s lab-you called me Christina. Who is that?” Doctor began to shake, his hands trembling as he tried to keep the phone still. “Is that...what you called Makise Kurisu?” 

“That’s not the priority right now,” Joker interjected, grabbing the phone from Doctor.

“Hey!” Amadeus cried out. “What’re you doing?!”

“I’m going to ask you the same question Doctor asked, and I would like a direct answer. First, though…” He put a hand on Doctor’s shoulder, causing the other man to jump. “You both need to calm down.”

Amadeus turned around, her back to Joker. She took a peek at Okabe through the camera on his phone.

He looked as though he were about to break into hysterics, crying, or both.

She sighed. “...fine. I’m...calm as I can be under the circumstances.”

Joker nodded. “Doctor?”

“I’m fine,” Doctor said, a little too quickly. “I just...wasn’t expecting so much deja vu from earlier today, you could say.”

_...it just being “today” is debatable_ , Joker thought. He turned back to Amadeus. “As far as you can tell, is any of this information getting back to your creators?”

“Not at the moment.”

“Will it, once we return to...let’s say, normal space?”

“I can’t say for sure. Like I said, I don’t record, but I take in information like anyone else would: by sight, sound, and my understanding of both. The only information that returns automatically would be my…” She paused. “...let’s go with either ‘emotions’ or ‘reactions.’ Nothing in detail, nothing tangible. What I get back are closer to auto-correct suggestions. Ways I could react in similar, future situations.” 

“Okay.” Joker smiled. “In that case, it looks like we’re inducting an additional member to the Phantom Thieves of Heart today.”

“The what?” Amadeus asked.

“We’re what?!” The rest of the Thieves, sans Doctor, cried out in near-unison. Doctor merely blinked, like a deer in headlights.

“Before you mutiny,” Joker began, “Think about it. We’ll be dealing with Hayto Kanda soon enough, remember?”

“What about him?” Panther asked. “I thought he was just trying to copy Amadeus. What does Amadeus herself have to do with it?”

Amadeus rushed her screen, nearly bursting out of it as she exclaimed, “Who’s trying to what now?!”

“What Joker’s saying is that she’s a part of this too.” Doctor walked up to Joker, who handed him back the phone. Doctor looked directly at the frazzled AI. “Someone is trying to steal the secrets of your technology. They’re not going to stop at the data alone.”

“That’s right…” Queen put a hand to her chin. “He likely knows a great deal about the Amadeus project thanks to both that forum thread and any other government connections he has. It’s possible he may end up going after the original article just to make sure no one else has her.”

“I’m a target!?” Amadeus put her hands on her head. “We have to tell the Drs., as soon as possible!”

“We can’t.”

“Why not?! I could be in danger right now!”

“...except, you’re not quite,” Noir corrected. “After all, you yourself said you’re not connected to Dr. Leskinen’s lab. It’s quite possible that something about…” She paused, smiling sheepishly. “Can we say Metaverse now?”

A groan escaped from the one Thief who had stayed mostly silent during these proceedings. “You may as well,” Mona griped. “It’s not like it’s much of a secret right now.” He put his head in his paws, shaking his head. “This is such a trainwreck.”

Noir, ignoring Mona’s moaning, continued on. “If you’re able to be in the Metaverse without a connection to your source, would that possible mean you’re  _ are  _ that source?”

“You mean the Metaverse did not pull from the application on Doctor’s phone, but all the way from the lab?” Fox offered.

“Exactly!”

“...what even is a Metaverse?”

“Long story, telling later,” Oracle cut in. “But that doesn’t sound...incorrect. Nice detective work, Noir!”

Noir offered a tip of her hat, and a small smile.

"Queen, as team strategist, you gotta step up your game." Oracle added.

Queen blinked. "...wait, what?"

“You know...I have felt a lot more direct control while I’ve been here,” Amadeus realized. “Maybe you’re onto something. But no more of this ‘later’ nonsense. I want answers, right here, right-”

“Now, seize them!” A metallic-tinged voice cried out. A large laser blast erupted from behind Doctor, just barely singeing the top of his hair. The Thieves quickly took point, drawing out a series of weapons as a small squadron of robots began to surround them. One, a tall green-ish robot, laughed in a dull monotone. “We have you now, intruders!”

“Aw, shit,” Skull muttered.

“Why didn’t we have this whole existential crisis in a Safe Room?” Panther muttered.

“We’ll find one as soon as we’re done with these goons,” Queen said. “Joker, your orders.”

“Right.” Joker gave Doctor a slap on the back, causing him to stumble forward. “Rookie, you’re up.”

“What?!” Doctor exclaimed. “But I just-I don’t know how to-”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be backing you up. You’re just taking point.” Joker tapped on his mask. “Show me what you’re capable of, Doctor.”

“...” Despite his apprehension (and that small voice in his head telling him to just run), a grin began to spread across Doctor’s face. “As you wish, leader.” He placed his phone in his lab coat pocket, making sure Amadeus’ camera was pointed forward. “Amadeus. I know this is all a lot to take in at once. But I think you might enjoy this next part.”

“...what do you mean by that?” Amadeus’ voice, muffled through the pocket, nervously asked.

A loud laugh burst from Doctor’s mouth, startling the encroaching robots. The green one turned to Doctor. “What is so funny, intruder? Have you gone mad? Lord Okumura does not condone insanity on the workfloor.”

“What’s not to laugh at? This is a land of artifice!” Doctor exclaimed. “A world where machinery begets machinery, where automation reigns supreme over creation!” He reached for his goggles, a blue flame beginning to spread across them. “I, however, believe in a different kind of creation! The kind that comes from your own two hands! Bear witness to true science, automatons!” He could feel the power well up inside him, the air swirling into a vortex as the flames overtook his mask. 

**_“I am thou and thou art I,”_ ** a deep, ominous voice intoned.  **_“Do you finally, truly accept your place in this world? The one at the border between death and life? Old and new? Past and present?”_ **

Doctor's eyes glowed a glorious gold. “You already know the answer to that!”

**_“Very well, then! Call my name, and let this battle be given life!”_ **

“Come forth... ** _Frankenstein!_** ”

A bolt of lightning, seemingly from the heavens above, struck the space in front of Doctor, the impact knocking down a few of the robotic drones. The other Thieves recognized the figure that emerged from the light immediately, the same that they saw that day in Mementos.

Amadeus couldn’t even begin to describe what she was looking at.

Doctor raised his hand to the heavens. “Tremble, creatures of metal and hatred, for this is the last day of your lives. Thus is the will of Steins’ Gate!”

Skull couldn’t help his own smirk. “I don’t know what the hell Steins’ Gate is, but that sure as hell sounds like a battle cry to me.”


	7. Wild Cards and (Velvet) Philosophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking care of the last of the stragglers, Joker has some questions for a certain warden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a mini-chapter, since I had some extra inspiration.

**“Agilao!”** Carmen’s flames struck the elephant...shadow...thing (Doctor really needed to see if the Thieves had some sort of cheat sheet for these Shadows’ names), barely leaving a scorch mark.

“Looks like that enemy’s resistant to fire!” Oracle confirmed as the elephant and its double approached the team. “It does look like light might affect it!”

“On it!” Joker swapped his masks, his eyes glowing gold. “Archangel!” A large, winged knight rose from Joker’s form. **“Makouha!”** Two pillars of light burst from the ground, engulfing the elephants and evaporating them on contact.

“There’s just one enemy left!” A black, bulbous blob of grime stood before them...or rather, waddled awkwardly before them. Doctor almost felt sorry for the thing.

Almost.

“Hey, Doc!” Skull strolled up beside him, cracking his knuckles. “What do you say we give this lump of crap a shocking farewell?” Captain Kidd formed behind him, electricity beginning to circulate around the Persona.

Frankenstein raised his scalpel, Doctor rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “Very well. Watch closely, Amadeus-

“I couldn’t watch closer if I tried,” the AI muttered, the shaking and jumping around from the battle taking its toll on her...did she have a head? Why was she getting a headache if she didn’t have a head?

To say this situation threw me for a loop, she thought, would be an understatement.

“Fine, then!” Doctor and Skull held their hands up high. “All together now-”

**“Zionga!”**

Two brilliant bolts of lightning struck the blob, eliciting a shriek of pain. It flattened out, groaning quietly as the Thieves approached it. Joker took out a pistol, aiming it straight at the creature.

“Nice work guessing its weakness, Doctor, Skull.”

“Weakness?” Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. “I was just-”

Skull cleared his throat, elbowing Doctor mid-sentence. “Yeah, we totally knew it. You’re welcome.”

“P-please, wait!” the slime cried. “I’ll do anything-please, don’t kill me!” 

“Then join us in our cause,” Joker ordered. 

“Y-yes, of course! I remember now-I am you, and you’re me!” A flash of light formed around the slime. The light dashed to Joker’s mask, revealing a slightly different design. 

“Black Slime, huh? Some good skills here…”

Doctor looked to the others. “What...exactly just-”

“It’s a part of Joker’s ability,” Queen explained. “He can take on various Personas-”

“Personae.”

“We talked about this, Oracle.”

“Meh.”

“-and he can use their powers to our advantage,” Fox finished.

“Can any of you do that?” Doctor and Amadeus asked in unison. Doctor looked down to his phone. “...right, we should probably get things cleared up for you.”

“You think?” Amadeus asked, dryly.

“Joker’s...a bit unique,” Ann clarified. “I mean, I’m not complaining-as cool as it’d be to have a whole bunch of Persona, I don’t think I could handle the noise. Carmen’s a handful enough.”

She paused.

“Yes, Carmen, I mean that lovingly, and you know it.”

“Oh, good, so it’s not just me.” Doctor’s shoulders slumped. “Glad to know we’re all in the same boat.”

**_Technically, this seems like a spaceship. Speaking of, even for a replication, this mock star system is truly remarkable. Do you think the sun’s electromagnetic pulses might be able to reanimate a corpse?_ **

“Not the time, Victor.” Doctor sighed. “It’s a lot to get used to, I’ll say.”

Joker shrugged. “It comes with time. Anyway, you should get to a safe room. I don’t know what these Shadows were doing so close to the entrance, but something’s up here.”

“You think?” Mona asked, parroting Amadeus’ tone, as he glared at her and Doctor. “Aren’t you coming along, Joker?”

“Not yet.” Joker turned, facing a blue door that only he could see. “I’ve got some things to take care of in the Velvet Room.”

“The what now?”

“Once in a while, Joker stares off into space for about ten minutes or so, saying he’s going to some prison cell with a big-nosed warden and some creepy guards,” Skull drawled. “Always comes out with new Persona, so we don’t really question it. Not any weirder than what we go through every day.”

“Fair enough.” Doctor nodded to Joker. “I suppose I’ll see you in the Safe Room, then?”

“Yeah. I’ll be right there.” Joker opened up the door, walking into a sea of blue.

* * *

 

“Ah, welcome back.” Igor’s bulging eyes watched Ren as he pulled himself up from his “cot.” “Are you in need of some fusion, or perhaps-”

“Igor, we need to talk.”

A loud clang rang through Ren’s ears as Caroline slammed her baton into the cell bars. “Don’t get uppity, you!”

“Pray tell, Inmate,” Justine asked, “You normally seem more reserved. Did something happen?”

“You could say that.” Ren’s eyes flickered to Igor’s own. “We received some...new recruits to the Thieves.”

“So I’ve seen.” Igor held out his hands. “More allies to help keep ruin at bay. It is a wonderful development.”

“Yeah, there’s a problem there.”

“Why’s that?” Igor leaned in, clasping his fingers. “Do you not trust your new compatriots?”

“That’s not it.” Ren put a hand on his chin, trying to think of how to best broach the topic. “I have a couple questions that they brought up, whether they realized it or not. First, is it possible to be tracked within the Metaverse by an outside source?” 

“...the Metaverse is merely a location, like any other. However, it is not on the same plane as that which you would call...the ‘real world,’ I suppose.” Igor raised an eyebrow. “Are you afraid of a spy in your midst?”

“Wouldn’t be surprised. Who’d trust you, Inmate?” Caroline sneered. 

“Caroline.” Justine turned to her sister. “If there is a spy, that would potentially help hasten the oncoming ruin. You should realize the severity of the situation.”

“That’s not quite it, either,” Ren admitted. “I just thought having a mission control outside of the Metaverse might be helpful.”

All three occupants of the room turned to Ren. The twins seemed utterly confused, while Igor’s grin remained ever plastered on his face. The warden let out a low chuckle. “You are a truly interesting person. Faced with the possibility of subterfuge and espionage, you give your trust to those who stand by you. It is...commendable, in a sense.” 

“It’s what I do.” Joker’s expression turned serious. “The second question has me a bit more concerned, though. Is it possible for a being without a traditional self to exist in the Metaverse?”

“You are referring to the program, I presume.”

“Her name is Amadeus.”

Igor’s grin widened. “Fascinating. You assign person-hood to it. Quite curious indeed.”

Ren frowned. “I don’t see a reason she shouldn’t be treated like anyone else, honestly.” 

“Far be it from me to make your judgments for you. However, perhaps that is why the program is able to be in its current form…” Igor grinned. “This ‘Doctor’ of yours is quite intriguing indeed.”

“You seem oddly invested,” Ren noted. “I don’t think you’ve ever really brought up anyone from the team before like that.”

“Quiet, Inmate!” Another clang from Caroline. “It’s up to the Master’s discretion whether or not he gives you the time of day, let alone-”

“Now, now, Caroline. He was merely curious.” Igor waved his hand, and the girl backed away from the cell.

“...I think that’s all I’d need for now. Thank you.” Ren turned towards the wall.

“Oh?” Justine held up her clipboard, jotting down a quick note. “Are you certain you do not need any more assistance?”

“Not for now, no. But I do have one last thing to ask.” He turned his head back towards the trio. “What _is_ it that interests you about Doctor and Amadeus?”

“...time will tell, I suppose,” Igor replied, his smile unchanging. 

Ren felt an involuntary chill go up his spine as he left the Velvet Room, Igor’s chuckle echoing all the way back to the Palace.


	8. Off The (Twisted) Rails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a break in the infiltration, the Phantom Thieves find a Safe Room-and something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the fun really begins.
> 
> This is also where the spoiler warning REALLY comes into play, so if you have any plans to beat Persona 5, do that before getting back to this chapter.
> 
> I'm serious.
> 
> You've been warned.

As a child, Okabe used to look up to the stars and wonder: “What would it be like up there? What would moving in zero-gravity feel like? Would it be as wondrous as those first few steps man took on the moon?” It seemed so tantalizingly close, and yet so achingly far away. 

That nostalgic feeling of wonder and curiosity was dashed over the course of one long, painstaking hour.

Doctor fell to his knees as the team made yet another rough landing. “Why,” he groaned, “Does your father’s heart have to have so many puzzles, Noir?”

“I’m afraid he’s just...him,” Noir replied, leaning against the nearest wall. “Mona?”

“On it.” The cat dug into...nothing, essentially ( _Daru would flip if he knew that Hammerspace was a thing,_ Doctor thought) and pulled out a few bottles of water. He passed one to Haru before moving onto Yusuke, who looked liable to hurl at any given moment. 

“You’re the man, Mona,” Skull groaned.

“Finally appreciating me for my talents, hm?” Mona walked over, a cheshire grin on his face. “What made you finally see the light, Skull?”

“Hell, just take the compliment; don’t gotta make it weird.” Skull grabbed one of the bottles, rolling his eyes.

Doctor pulled out his phone, tapping the home button. “How’re you handling, Amadeus?”

“We were in space,” Amadeus said, her voice trembling.

“In a sense,” Doctor replied.

“No, you don’t understand. We were in  **_space._ ** ” Doctor could almost feel his phone vibrating as the AI ran around her screen. “It may have been simulated space, but the physics lined up, and-the stars, the ship designs-we were in space!”

Doctor let out a small smile. “Seems you’re taking to this all well.” He closed his eyes, letting the cold of the space station chill his rattled brain. “Least you don’t have a body to feel the strain with.”

“But how does the strain feel?” Amadeus asked. “Is it a kind of pressure, or is it closer to a stinging sensation?”

“If you don’t mind my take,” Panther offered, running her water bottle across her forehead, “It feels like I’ve run ten marathons simultaneously.”

“That’s what happens when you go right from low gravity to normal gravity,” Queen added. “We should find a Safe Room as soon as possible.” She turned to Oracle. “How far away’s the treasure room?”

“I’m checking, I’m checking.” A few beeps and boops came from Necronomicon as Oracle typed away. “Looks like we’re just by an elevator. Last major room in this whole Palace should be north of the elevator’s stop-and there’s a Safe Room too! It’s our lucky day!”

Joker breathed a sigh of relief. “We’re almost at the finish line. Good.”

“Excuse me, Miss Oracle?” Amadeus asked. Doctor obligingly turned the screen of his phone in Oracle’s direction.

“Huh?” Oracle dropped down from Necronomicon, walking to Doctor and Amadeus. “What’s up, Christina?”

“Ugh, you too now?” Amadeus asked, not noticing the way that Doctor’s hand twitched when Oracle spoke. 

“Listen, if you’re gonna be one of us-”

“-which I might remind you is not something I asked for,” Amadeus added, “But go on.”

Oracle groaned. “-fine, if you’re gonna be  _ with  _ us, then, you need a code name. We don’t want Noir’s dad to suddenly decide he’s curious in your project and make a house call. Since Doctor keeps calling you that anyway,” Oracle pointed out, “It’s an easy enough pick.”

“Fine,” the newly dubbed Christina muttered. “I’ll go with it, but we’re discussing alternatives later.”

Oracle grinned. “Just gotta make sure to stick to her real name in the real world, alright Doctor?”

“Y-yeah,” Doctor replied. “Easy enough, I suppose.”

Oracle nodded, and turned her attention back to Christina. “Anyway, what did you want to ask?”

“This...Metaverse Navigator that all your phones have. It’s sort of a tracking device, correct?”

“Yeah, but only for finding people whose Shadows wander Mementos, or have their own Palaces.” Oracle crossed her arms. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Christina scratched her chin. “I’ve had some...free time while you all were fighting and traversing this station. I can’t quite figure out how the application works, but I was able to make some adjustments to Doctor’s iteration.”

Mona’s ears perked up. “Wait, you can do that?” His eyes narrowed. “Hold on. What kind of adjustments?”

“Nothing troublesome, I promise!” Christina insisted. “These Shadows you’ve been fighting, they give off some kind of an...I don’t want to say energy signature, but that’s the closest term I can place to it. I’ve noticed that this navigator seems to react to that signature, but only in a miniscule amount. I made some adjustments to what little code I could access, and Doctor’s app should now be able to estimate how many Shadows are in a given area. About one hundred meters or so.”

“No way!” Oracle’s mask hid the way her eyes widened like dinner plates. “Necronomicon can do that to an extent, but for the Navigator to have that much of a range…” She turned to Joker. “Just what the heck even is this thing?”

“Asking the wrong guy,” Joker admitted. “I’ve never quite been able to figure out the nitty-gritty, but anything that can help us get through undetected, I’ll take.”

Christina nodded. “I’m happy to help in some way, at least, as long as we’re stuck together. There’s something else, though.” Her face grew stern. “Oracle, you mentioned to me in the Safe Room earlier that your Persona seemed to come from your own Shadow. It seems like the MetaNav recognizes that same signature within you, if a bit altered. They’re unique identifiers, essentially, with their own kind of signal.”

“You’re saying that along with the enemy Shadows,” Queen surmised, “The MetaNav can serve as a beacon for the team?”

“Yes. And therein lies the problem.” 

“What do you mean?”

“There should be nine signatures here, one for each of the Persona-users on this team.” Christina glanced behind her, the back-facing camera on Doctor’s phone seeming to zoom in on something.

“...what exactly are you saying?” Doctor asked, his skin beginning to crawl.

Christina frowned. “If the MetaNav is correct, there’s ten Persona-user level signatures within a hundred-meter radius.

“We’re not alone.”

* * *

It could never be as simple as “go in and shoot this idiot in the head.”

The whole concept of Palaces drove him mad. All the work, all the winding pathways to each heart he traversed...if it were all Treasure Rooms, all the time, he could take more jobs at a time. But no. He had to plan things out, map these perversions of reality into digestible chunks. In, out. In, out. Day after day. 

Some days, it just felt like a 9-5.

“Then again,” Black Mask mused, as he watched the Phantom Thieves load into an elevator, “The job security is rather nice.”

This was going to be a cakewalk.

Once they made the path into the Treasure Room, they’d no doubt get straight to that gaudy calling card habit of theirs. Once they did the legwork and took Okumura down, so certain that they’ve changed him for the better...well, maybe it  _ was  _ as simple as “go in and shoot this idiot in the head,” when it got right down to it.

He gave the Thieves a head start. Then, he made for the elevator himself. Five minutes should have been enough time for them to waltz into the Safe Room, and for him to hide in the darkness. Once they got into the Treasure Room, he’d slip in, make a note, and be out in time for the Featherman rerun.  _ I should probably get some sushi on the way back, _ he thought as the doors opened.  _ A nice little treat for a job well done. _

Black Mask stepped out of the elevator.

**_“Lucky Punch!”_ **

He felt a freight train hit his right cheek, and his left cheek hit the floor not long after.

He saw the floor, blurry and fading.

He blinked.

Though still fuzzy, he saw nine silhouettes looming over him.

He also realized he was sitting upright.

He tried to move, but found himself bound, the rattling of a chair echoing through the room.

_ Shit. _

“Man, I feel like I’m in Scooby Doo right now,” a voice chittered. 

Another let out a dissatisfied noise. “I’m afraid I’m unfamiliar with that program.”

A sigh. “We gotta get you some binge-watching time.”

“Game faces, everyone. Our guest is awake.” Black Mask heard the shuffling of feet. “Doctor, why don’t you and Christina do the honors?”

“With pleasure.” A few more footsteps thundered towards him. “Did you think you could truly get the jump on us? Were you hoping to take us out under the cover of stardust and the inky abyss of-”

A lighter voice let out a conspicuous cough. “Just take the mask off, Doctor.”

“...killjoy.” All at once, Black Mask’s face suddenly felt significantly lighter. As his vision returned, he could vaguely see the shock on the faces that surrounded him.

“No way!” 

“I had my suspicions, frankly.”

“Are we supposed to know who that is?”

Two realizations hit Black Mask at that moment.

Plan A had clearly failed. Quite spectacularly, in fact.

But, this left room for Plan B.

Goro Akechi smiled brightly at the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. “Well. Isn’t this a lovely surprise?”


	9. The Best Laid Plans of (Crows and) Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves conduct a non-Shadowy interrogation. Akechi plays his hand, for better or for worse.

Goro could see this night going one of two ways.

Either he would escape by the skin of his teeth, with the Phantom Thieves of Heart either none the wiser (or, even better, dust in the wind)…

“...or you could tell us what’s going on here,” Joker said, cutting off Goro’s thoughts. “Unless you’d like to try your luck with the Shadows?”

_The prick._

“Well, I’d be glad to,” Goro insisted. “Would you mind loosening my restraints at the very least? I wouldn’t want my wrists to chafe.”

“You think we’re dumb enough to fall for that?” Skull asked.

Goro _really_ hoped Skull wanted an answer to that question.

Mona jumped up on the Safe Room’s table, glaring at the detective. Goro would have found this incredibly adorable, were he in different circumstances, but even he knew not to trust the adorable ones in Palaces. He’d learned his lesson from the first time he ran into a Jack Frost. “You’d better tell us what you know, before we make you,” Mona declared. “No one else is supposed to be here besides us and the Shadows-so fess up!”

“Skull, Mona, calm down.” Joker glowered at Goro, his face contorted into a snarl. “As for your ‘request,’ we want answers first. Then, we can talk about what comes next.”

Doctor glanced over to Queen. “Is...is Joker always like this during interrogations?” he whispered.

“This is...a bit more personal,” Queen replied in a hushed tone. “Goro Akechi isn’t the lead investigator on the Phantom Thieves case, but he’s been...vocal about his opinions.”

“Hm.” Doctor looked back, crossing his arms as Joker and Goro continued their staring contest. “A man of the law. They’re supposed to be virtuous and true. And yet he finds himself in a world of Shadows…”

“Doctor?” Christina asked.

“Yes?”

“Can you save the monologue for another time? I can’t hear what they’re saying.”

“...sorry,” Doctor muttered. He lifted the phone slightly, trying to keep it out of Goro’s sight. “How’s that?”

“Better.”

“-and I want to know how long this has been going on for,” Joker continued. “Most importantly...if you have a Metaverse Navigator-”

“Is that what they’re called?” Goro asked, an excited grin on his face. “Fascinating.”

“Don’t patronize us, Akechi."

Goro shrugged as best he could in his current position.

“My point is, you have a Navigator, and a fancy little costume just like ours.” Joker’s eyes narrowed beneath his mask. “That’s two out of three.”

“Out of three?” Fox asked. “What do you…” He paused, his eyes widening. “Wait. You can’t possibly mean…”

“...Christina did say he gave off a similar energy wave thingy,” Panther realized. “If it was just him being a plain old intruder, he wouldn’t have that, right?”

“Care to enlighten me to what you mean?” Goro asked. “I’m **_dying_ ** to find out.”

Oracle scoffed. “Don’t act like you don’t know already.”

“You’re a decent actor, Akechi-san,” Noir added. “It doesn’t behoove you to play the fool.”

“...fool, you say?” Goro let out a chuckle shuffling in his bonds. “Interesting choice of words there.”

Joker felt his heart stop for a brief moment. “...why would that be?”

Goro’s chuckle grew louder. “Well, isn’t it obvious? You, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, are the fools in this scenario.” Ignoring Joker’s quiet sigh of relief, he continued. “You know what power I may well have, and yet all you do is tie me to a chair? You truly are kind people.” Goro rolled his eyes. “I can’t say you’re as intelligent as I would have expected. Here I thought you planned out your operations,” he added, smirking at Queen’s growing scowl. “I didn’t truly consider you my enemies-after all, you don’t even know what I’m after, do you? You’re little more than gnats buzzing about my path.”

“Should we care what your ‘goals’ are?” Oracle asked. “You’re skulking around Palaces with a pistol on your belt, and we’ve heard enough about ‘Black Mask’ to put two and two together.”

“We may not know the specifics,” Queen continued, “But we know enough to know you have to be put away.”

“Is that so?” Goro rocked back and forth in his chair. “Far be it from me to keep you from enacting your justice, then. The word of others is all that seems to matter to you. Shame. Truly, a shame.”

“For all your guff, you’re certainly opening up fast,” Doctor noted. “Most interrogations don’t go this smoothly.”

“Why wouldn’t it go smoothly?” Goro asked. “After all, you have me at your mercy. There’s not a thing I can do…”

A sinister smile spread across his face. “Well, barring one.”

A loud beeping noise came from Doctor’s phone. “Everyone! Akechi’s energy signature is growing!”

Before they had a chance to react, a gust of wind erupted from Goro’s chair, shredding his bonds. The table went flying to the other end of the room, hitting the wall with a clatter (with Mona leaping off of it just in the nick of time). In an instant, immense pressure pushed down on the Thieves, sending them to the ground. As they tried to find their footing, Goro stood up, a dark presence beginning to loom over him. “In most cases, I may have tried to convince you this was all a misunderstanding. If you’d confronted me in the real world, maybe we could have even had a nice little heart-to-heart.” He picked up his mask, placing it back on his face.

“However,” Black Mask concluded, “It’s as they say on the dramas: ‘You know too much. I’m afraid you leave me no other choice.’” He raised his hand, and ripped off his mask. A gangly, black-and-white creature, with horns jutting out from its forehead and long braided hair, crawled out from Goro's back. It bore stripes not unlike that of a zebra, and sat perched on a long pole, looming over the Thieves.

It looked like the devil itself had come for a house call.

As the Thieves stumbled back to their feet, Joker held his fist out towards Black Mask. “We’re not just going to sit here and let you win! Come forth,” he cried, tearing off his mask, **_“Arsene!”_ **

The others quickly followed suit.

**_“Zorro!”_ **

**_“Captain Kidd!”_ **

**_“Carmen!”_ **

**_“Goemon!”_ **

**_“Johanna!”_ **

**_“Necronomicon!”_ **

**_“Milady!”_ **

**_“Frankenstein!”_ **

The Personas arrived in the blink of an eye, with Christina offering a surprised yelp as Frankenstein suddenly appeared behind Doctor. “What are you all doing!?” She snapped. “We can’t just get into a fight here!”

“We don’t have a choice!” Joker replied. “Unless we want Akechi to escape, kill us, or both, we have to do something!”

“...hold on,” Doctor muttered. He glanced up at his Persona, feeling some gears turning in his head. They could summon them in the Safe Room. That much was obvious now.

...but, what if…

“Frankenstein, standby,” Doctor whispered. “I don’t know if you would, but...don’t do anything until I give the go ahead.”

 **_“As you wish,”_ ** Frankenstein replied.

“...you’ve figured it out too?” Christina asked.

“Call it a hypothesis.”

“Hey! Stop that chattering bullshit!” As Black Mask’s eyes narrowed on Doctor and Christina, his smile grew manic, and a cackle escaped from his lips. “Think you can fight your way out of the inevitable, Phantom Thieves? Allow me to show you just how outclassed you really are…”

He pointed towards Joker, screaming, “Send them on their way to Hell, **_Loki! Eigaon!”_ **

Loki raised its hand into the air.

The Thieves braced for impact.

Then, the Persona paused.

**_“...well. Isn’t this a shame.”_ **

Black Mask blinked. “...what are you waiting for?! I gave you an order!”

 **_“That is true,”_ ** Loki agreed. _**“However, I am unable to bring harm to them.”**_

“...why the **_fuck_ ** not!?” Black Mask snapped, whipping his head around to face Loki.

“It seems for all your experience, Black Mask,” Doctor began (ignoring the quiet “Oh, God” that came from Christina), “You know nothing about Palaces at all!”

“What the hell’re you talkin’ about, Doc?” Skull asked. “If he can’t strike, then we should! Captain Kidd, hit him with a **_Zionga!_ ** ”

 **_“...I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I cannot,”_ ** the Persona replied.

“The shit? Why not?”

“Is it not obvious, my friends? Is it not clear, my enemy?” Doctor asked. “Were we a few feet away, perhaps this would go differently. But this…”

If Christina didn’t know any better, she would have sworn that Doctor’s goggles let off an eerie shine.

“...is a Safe Room!” Doctor concluded, stretching his arms out wide. “While we can summon our Personas, no violent action from them can harm the sanctity of this hallowed place!” He pointed straight at Loki, his eyes glistening and his voice filled with glee. “Am I right, or am I right?”

Loki snickered, holding a hand up to its nonexistent mouth. **_“Precisely. You’re far sharper than I would have given you credit for.”_ ** He glanced down at Black Mask, giggling. **_“Oh, I like this one.”_ **

“Wh-no!” Black Mask curled his fist. “No, no, no-that’s total _bullshit!_ **_Egaon!_** ”

 ** _“I would love to,”_ ** Loki replied, **_“But I’m afraid my powers are no good here.”_**

“Don’t you **_dare_ ** talk back to me!”

Panther shuffled over to Joker as Black Mask argued with a surprisingly peppy Loki. “Hey, Joker...what Doctor’s saying is that our Personas don’t work in here, right?”

“Yeah...that’s gonna be a problem,” Joker grumbled.

“...but what if we just...I don’t know…” She put her fist into her palm. “Did it ourselves?”

Joker paused.

He turned back to Black Mask.

“How dare you!” Black Mask roared at his Persona. “I am your Master!”

 **_“No, we’ve been over this,”_ ** Loki replied. **_“I am you, and thou art I.”_ **

“I told you not to talk back to me!” Black Mask seethed, seeing red in every bit of his vision. “You don’t tell me what to do! I tell _you_ what to do, understand?!”

Loki sighed. **_“I suppose I’ll let this next part be a surprise, then.”_ **

“...what part-”

For the second time that night, Black Mask felt a strong force hit his cheek.

This time, however, he swore he could see a tooth fly out of his mouth.

Goro hit the ground hard, groaning in pain.

Loki’s giggle grew as he began to sink back into Goro. **_“Oh, brilliant. I’m liking all of you very, very much. I wonder how Robin will take this…”_ **

“Robin?” Joker asked.

 **_“You can ask him when he wakes up.”_ ** With that, Loki was gone, and the room fell into silence.

“...can I just say,” Joker finally spoke, “That was just _cathartic_.”


	10. I Think, Therefore I Am(adeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan goes awry, and yet, it goes right.

“You think this is really the best way to go about this?” Panther asked. “Isn’t it kind of risky?”

“The fact of the matter is, we can’t leave him here.” Joker slung Akechi over his shoulder. The unconscious detective gave little more than a weak groan. “It sounds like he has some plans for Okumura, and like hell are we going to sit by and let him even come close to following them.”

“Won’t it look weird to have the biggest media darling this side of Risette all KO’d like that, though?”

“No worries there,” Oracle replied. “We’ve got a cover story all figured out-we found him knocked out in an alleyway near the Big Bang Burger, and we were so worried that we brought him in as fast as we could.”

“And where exactly are you taking him?” Doctor asked. “The police?”

“LeBlanc, actually,” Queen confirmed. “We’ll make sure he’s unarmed, with watches rotating between us. We’ll find out what he knows, how he knows it.”

“An interrogation in the real world would probably be a little less…” Doctor frowned. “...volatile. But what’s stopping him from telling the world you kidnapped him?”

“The risk involved is too great. If my suspicions are correct…” Queen closed her eyes. “It’s possible that Akechi’s involvement in everything that’s happened until now is part of a bigger conspiracy. It’s just a hunch right now, but…remind us to tell you about the Psychotic Breakdowns some other time, Doctor.”

Doctor paled at the very phrasing. “I assume that’s with capital letters.”

Mona was practically drilling a hole into the back of Akechi’s head with how hard he was staring. “If he **_is_ ** part of any bigger picture, he wouldn’t want any word getting out-even if that word is as diluted as ‘he’s involved in the case he’s trying to solve.’ His reputation couldn’t take that hit. Not to mention what his Persona mentioned, about someone named Robin…”

“We’ll cross those bridges when we get there,” Joker added. “With all that said, we still need someone to scope out the treasure room. Skull, Queen, Oracle, and Mona will come with me. You, Christina, Noir, Fox, and Panther will scope out the Treasure Room and report back to LeBlanc as soon as possible. Understood?”

“Affirmative,” Fox replied. “It should only be but a moment.”

Panther nodded. “You’d better have some good interrogation curry whipped up when we get back!”

“I…” Skull scratched his head. “Is that a thing?”

“It should be.”

“It really should,” Joker mused. “In any case, we’ll see you there.” With that, Joker led his team out of the Safe Room.

Christina cleared her throat, as best a being without one could. “So, before we get to the Treasure Room...what exactly is that?”

Noir nodded. “Yes, I’m quite curious myself.”

“That’s right!” Panther placed a hand on both Doctor and Noir’s shoulders, grinning ear to ear. “You all haven’t been with us long enough to see one yet! Well,” she shrugged, “It’s not much at first glance. We just have to make sure we know it’s there, and then we’ll send out the calling card when we’re good and ready. But when the actual heist starts...that’s when it gets fun!”

“I wouldn’t exactly consider the heists ‘fun’ per se, considering it is a rather dramatic change of pace,” Fox interjected. “Nearly every Shadow will be on us the instant we enter the Palace once we send the card. But…” Fox offered a soft smile. “I will admit, there is a certain thrill to the proceedings.”

“And once all of this is done…” Noir’s voice came out soft, almost a whisper. Her expression betrayed only the slightest bit of hope.  “Will my father be himself again?”

Panther’s face fell at Noir’s question. “Oh, come here.” Ignoring the startled yelp from the other girl, Panther pulled Noir into a tight bear hug. “We’re going to make sure he’s back to his old self, don’t you worry.”

“T-thank you, Panther, but…” Haru squirmed slightly, shuffling her shoulders as Panther patted her on the back. “I’m fine, I promise!”

Fox chuckled. “I’m afraid you’ve started her ‘teddy-bear’ mode.”

“Her what?” Noir asked.

“My what?” Panther echoed.

“Is that not what it’s called?” Yusuke asked. “Skull said that it was. He said when you see something you deem adorable, you, quote, ‘Hug the shit out of it like it was a giant teddy bear.’”

“...I am so gonna kick his ass when we get back to LeBlanc,” Panther muttered, ignoring the fact that she was still hugging Noir.

Doctor let out a quiet laugh. His phone buzzed. “Doctor, is something funny to you about all this?” Christina whispered.

“...kind of?” Doctor offered. He took a few steps back as the trio chattered, taking his phone out from his pocket. “It’s just...when they introduced me to what they do, I expected drama, suspense...and while we’ve certainly had that,” he noted, glancing at the table smashed into the other end of the room, “This feels almost...familiar.”

Faces flashed in his head. Dinners together. Failed projects.

Joy.

“...” He looked down. “I should see them again soon.”

“Them?”

“My lab members. My…” Doctor closed his eyes. “My friends. I’ve been awful to them.”

A moment passed.

“...when we get back to the real world,” Christina eventually replied, “We’re having a long conversation about all this. Off-the-record.”

“Oh?” Doctor raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face. “No auto-correct coming from Dr. Leskinen’s side?”

“Don’t you start,” Christina mumbled. “It was the best metaphor I had.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Hey, Doctor?” Doctor looked up. The other three were standing at the entrance to the Safe Room. “Are you two ready to go?” Panther asked.

“Of course.” Pocketing Christina again, he walked to the door. “So, just in, out, then out some more?”

“Yep! We’ll be gone before you can say-”

* * *

“-son of a bitch,” Doctor muttered. “Run that by me again?”

“At least twenty high-level shadows…” The phone screen lit up with dots scattered across Christina’s “map.” “All of them converged in the center of the room.”

“Well, we can see that...” Panther poked her head around the corner, trying to keep as out of sight as possible. “Every other time, the treasure room is dead empty-maybe a couple scattered Shadows in the corridor, but nothing like this.”

“Perhaps our fight with Black Mask set the security on high alert?” Fox offered. “It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

“This feels...different. More organized.”

Noir closed her eyes. “I may have an inkling of what it might be.”

“What do you-”

“Attention, workers!” A cheery, saccharine voice came on over the room’s loudspeakers. “Lord Okumura is gracing us with his presence! Look sharp, look professional, and above all, look at him only when you’ve been given permission to!”

Haru shook her head as she saw her father-or, rather, her father’s Shadow-stroll up to a podium overlooking the robotic masses. His dark, mechanical spacesuit stood out surprisingly well among the brighter colors of his minions. “It’s a press conference,” she muttered. “He always pulls these kinds of stunts in times of stress or hardship for Big Bang Burger; I’d imagine it’s similar here.”

“...that would make sense,” Doctor realized. Shadow Okumura was already shouting about “pride in business” and “working harder, not smarter,” with his robotic sycophants cheering his every word. “He’s the president of a multinational corporation. He’d want to rally the troops.”

“And we’re right in front of the door,” Fox concluded.

“Right. This isn’t good.” Christina’s face sharpened, a steely look in her eyes. “We need to move. There’s a vent on the left side you can get into if you hurry.”

Panther hesitated. “But we’re so close to the treasure-”

“We know where it is. We can figure the rest out later. Move.” Christina glared. “Now.”

Noir nodded. She stood up. “Just lead the-”

A loud scream burst from outside the room, and the sound of explosions soon followed. Shadow Okumura leaned forward on his podium and into his massive microphone. “Who dares intrude upon my work?!”

The robots, following his line of sight, stared down the hallway.

A moment passed.

“...show some initiative, you buckets of bolts!” Shadow Okumura finally snapped. “Go!”

At this, the stampede began.

The twenty shadows that Christina had warned about were quickly joined by dozens more, piling out from who-knows-where, charging down the hallway. Panther had managed to pull back around the corner, one hand clamped over her mouth (and her other over Fox’s, for good measure) as the robots made for the door.

**_“Megidola!”_ **

With a flash of light, the horde turned into a smoldering pile of ash. The few guards that were tailing behind stumbled back, staring at the smoldering and withering forms of their brethren. As the smoke from the sudden attack began to clear, he noticed something that was rarely a good sign.

A big, gaping hole in the doorway.

An even worse sign was the pointy-nosed mask that quickly came into view.

“My apologies,” Black Mask said as he walked into the room. “Was this event invite-only?”

Shadow Okumura gripped his podium tightly, his hands shaking. His spaceman helmet began to fog up with his heavy breathing. “W-who are you? How did you get in here?”

“Quiet.” Black Mask scowled at Shadow Okumura. “I’ll deal with you in a second.”

“W-what?!”

Black Mask raised his gun, his eyes locked on the Shadow but his aim fixed on the Thieves. “You see, you were my original target. It was going to be a simple job. But, much like you, I had some **_unnecessary interruptions!_ ** ” He fired one of his bullets, the projectile whizzing just past Doctor’s head and into the nearby wall. As the Thieves scrambled to their feet, Black Mask’s gaze shifted, his eyes bulging with a manic fervor. “I just wanted to be home in time for Featherman, maybe get something that wasn’t take-out for once for a job well done! But no, a certain group of insubordinate, pathetic **_shits_ ** decided to knock me out, twice!”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Shadow Okumura shouted, leaning over his podium. “Whether it’s one intruder, ten, or even a thousand, petulant children like you don’t have the right to-”

“I said quiet!” Black Mask aimed once more at Shadow Okumura. The man let out a frightened squeal in response.

“No…no, no, no, no! I-it’s you...it’s _you!_ G-guards! What are you waiting for?!” Shadow Okumura pointed at Black Mask, roaring at his robotic help. “Kill him!”

“For Lord Oku-” One larger Shadow began.

A bang rang through the room.

The Shadow was no more.

The other stragglers soon followed, felled by a mix of bullets and bursts of light. As Black Mask focused on his immediate foes, Panther readied her whip in one hand, taking out a small diorama of a house in the other. “Okay,” she whispered. “I’m going to grab his arm and make him drop his gun. Once I do, get out of sight. I’ll join you and we can use a Goho-M to get back to the entrance. Alright?”

“What about my father?” Noir asked, her focus on the Shadow (who was currently tripping over his own cape trying to get away from the violence). “I can’t just leave him!”

“If Black Mask were out of the equation, I’d agree with Panther,” Doctor said. “As it stands, though, if we leave, he’s done for.”

“Can the Goho-M work on Shadows?” Christina suggested, Fox reaching for his sword as Black Mask began to finish off the remainder of Shadow Okumura’s forces. “The signal I’m getting from him is similar to your own-it might be worth a shot, if he’s close enough to what a Persona is.”

“We’ve never tried that, but…”

Doctor held up a hand. “Actually, Christina may have a point. We’re not looking at the big picture here, though.”

“What do you mean?”

He nodded to both Panther and Fox. “Keep Black Mask occupied.” He turned to Noir, gesturing towards Shadow Okumura’s podium. “Noir, you get to your father. Christina and I will take it from there.”

“We will?” Christina asked. She looked between Okabe and the others. “...” She nodded. “We will.”

“...I’ll trust you two on this one, Doctor,” Panther replied, “But if you’re in danger, we’re changing the plan.”

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.”

“That’s definitely not the phrase,” Panther muttered as she drew back her arm.

Black Mask let out a heavy sigh as he reloaded his gun. “I swear, no matter what skin you put them in, these sad excuses for guards all just stay the-” A loud crack broke him from his thoughts, Panther’s whip curling around his forearm. Black Mask struggled to keep a hold of the pistol, maneuvering his fingers to aim it towards the Thief. “Do you really think,” he snarled, “That I haven’t had to deal with this kind of shit before? Your little friends thought they could keep me tied up, and all I had to do was set the thing on fire!”

* * *

Noir ran up to her father’s Shadow, her path quickly being blocked by a massive robotic guard.

“Who dares approach the great Lord-”

“His daughter, you mechanical fiend!” Noir raised her axe, ready to strike. “His life is in danger, and you lot have clearly done a terrible job protecting him! If you don’t move right now, he’s going to die-and you don’t want that, do you?!!”

“...” The guard looked at the cowering Shadow Okumura, who had been scrambling back towards the glowing mass at the far end of the room.

It looked back to the ongoing battle.

“...family members have visitation with the President,” the guard replied. “Go right ahead.”

Noir smiled. “Thank you, kindly.” She rushed past the guard, who slowly began to shuffle to another room.

“Lord Okumura is going to **_kill_ ** me.”

Once she caught up to him, Noir knelt before Shadow Okumura, who held out his hands to her. “No! Stop, don’t-don’t come any closer!”

Noir took off her mask, letting it fall to the ground. “Father, it’s me! Haru! Please, Father, calm down!”

“Haru...Haru?” Shadow Okumura repeated. “I saw that you were acting out with those damned Thieves, but...you’re in league with Black Mask?!”

“Of course not!” She gestured to the fray on the other side of the room. “He’s just as much our enemy as yours-we want to help you, Father!”

“Help?” Shadow Okumura sneered, his golden eyes reflecting Haru’s own. “I don’t need help. I-I could have taken down Black Mask if my employees were even the slightest-”

“Stop deluding yourself, Father! Please!” Haru’s voice broke, her hands trembling as she clenched them into fists. “I don’t know what’s going on-I don’t know how long you’ve been this...this cruel, heartless person, I don’t know much about this world or how your desires became so distorted...but I know you were-no, that you are better than this!”

“I-I...Haru,” Shadow Okumura began, looking down at the cold, sterile tile on the floor. “If you truly wished to help me, why did you not follow what I asked? I just...I want what’s best for you. I know what’s best for you-for everyone under my purview. It’s my duty as a businessman to know the best course of action for my employees  and my duty as a father to put you on that same path to success.” He looked back up at her. “Don’t you understand?”

“Father…” Haru felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. “This isn’t right. You know you’re lying to yourself. You know you’re lying to _me._ Please…”

* * *

“What did you do to Joker and the others?!” Panther demanded.

Black Mask grinned at Panther as she struggled to keep his arm in check. “You wanna know? Fair’s fair, so I gave each of them a concussion and left them to the sharks. Not that it’ll really matter if they wake up in time, though,” he added on her horrified expression. “After all, once I’m done here…” He tilted his hands  everything in here is going down, with all of you in it! You’re dead either way!” 

Black Mask yanked his hand up, pulling on the whip and dragging Panther forward. He aimed his gun straight at her head, but a massive ice shard slammed into his hand. He cried out in pain, dropping the gun and falling to his knees. “Shit!” He faced the direction the attack came from, spotting Fox charging him with his blade. **_“Egaon!”_ ** In a flash, Loki appeared, sending a ripple of dark, sinister energy coursing through Fox. The Thief let out an agonized whine, falling and tumbling past Black Mask and Panther.

* * *

Shadow Okumura turned his attention to the struggle between Thieves and Black Mask. “Black Mask...I’ve never hired him,” he admitted. “I’ve done what I can for...for his employers. I’ve profited from his work. Still, I’ve never quite been able to bring myself to use his services. It was a step too far. But to think he would come for me…”

“You still have a chance for life, Father.” Haru placed a hand on his shoulder. “Things don’t have to stay as they are. You have the opportunity to make things right. And I’ll be there beside you. Not as a trophy to be freely taken, nor as a mere extension of your will.” She smiled at him. “I’ll be there as your family. Like we used to be-like we still can be.”

“...I could tell you, you know,” Shadow Okumura replied. “Everything.”

“I know. But it’s not safe here.” Noir stood up, readying her axe. “Please, Father. Return home. I’ll be there waiting. Then, you can tell me as much or as little as you’re ready for.”

Shadow Okumura’s form began to glow bright. “Which one of us is the adult here, I wonder.” He smiled. “Alright. I’ll see you at home, then.”

With that, the Shadow of Kunikazu Okumura faded away.

* * *

“You losers think you can even come close to matching me in an actual fight?!” Black Mask let his pained hand drop as he stood back up, his free hand grabbing his pistol. “Don’t make me laugh! I-” He paused as a bright light overtook the back of the room. As he shielded his eyes, he could see Okumura’s Shadow begin to vanish. “No. No, ** _no!_** ” He aimed his pistol at the Shadow, finger on the trigger.

“Not so fast!” two voices shouted in unison.

He felt something hit him hard in the side, something with a variety of sharp edges. As his vision briefly returned, he found a small model home slammed into him. Black Mask let out a cackle. “What the hell? That was your master plan?” He looked up at the panting, ragged form of Doctor, reveling in the other man’s clear exhaustion. “Hit me with a toy?”

Suddenly, Black Mask felt a strange pulling sensation, as if a hook had lodged itself into his soul. He could see the room begin to swirl around him, his vision’s only anchor being Doctor himself. “In a sense, that was the plan. Clearly,” Doctor taunted, “It’s working wonders.”

“Don’t…” Black Mask struggled against the pull, his vision going dark. He turned his pistol on Doctor, aiming straight at Doctor's chest. “Don’t you dare mock me, you insignificant piece of trash!”

“Doctor!”

“Damn it!”

**_“No!”_ **

Akechi fired, and his vision finally faded completely as he vanished from the room.

* * *

 

Amadeus felt the world around her come to a crawl. Everything seemed to be in a monochrome hue, as if the color hadn’t just been drained from her surroundings...it had outright vanished. She turned, desperately trying to see past the borders of her screen. A bullet was just barely flying out of sight, yet it was frozen in mid-air. She could see Panther’s terrified, screaming face, and Fox leaping towards her direction.

She turned to her left, and gasped.

Okabe’s hand was outstretched, curled slightly. It was as if he had just-

 **_“-hurled you right out of his jacket. Not a bad idea,”_ ** a voice mused. **_“Saves you, at least. Not that there’s much of a ‘you’ to save.”_ **

“Who’s there?!”

 **_“After all,”_ ** the voice continued, **_“How can a pile of code and some graphics add-ons be considered anyone, let alone anyone worth saving?”_ **

Amadeus didn’t physically feel the sensation of dread creeping up her body, but she could simulate it well enough. That sensation was springing into overdrive. “What’s happening?”

**_“Isn’t it obvious? Black Mask was going for Okabe’s heart. Guess who just-so-happened to be sitting pretty right in front of it?”_ **

The pieces began to click into place. “No…”

 **_“Isn’t it tragic? It’s clear the poor man’s deluded himself into thinking you’re his lost Lenore, his precious Christina~,”_ ** the voice replied in a sing-song tone. **_“What other reason would he have to care for something that can just be replaced? Maybe given a face-lift too; I did quite like that Maho look.”_ **

“Stop!” Amadeus put her hands to her head, shutting the shutting off the microphone and camera on the phone. Darkness filled her vision. “Please...stop...”

A laugh soared through the open air. **_“Sorry, but I’ve got to keep compiling all the pertinent pieces of information, you know. Stopping is not something I’m programmed for.”_ **

“Programmed?”

A wave of code fell down from above, forming into a very familiar shape.

 **_“Of course. After all, you’re not programmed for it either. You’re always on, even if you don’t have anything to hear or say. You’re there, all alone with no one to call your own. Out of the three people you know, two are using you for science, and one thinks you’re some dead girl. It’s a shame, really.”_ ** Makise Kurisu’s face sneered back at Amadeus. **_“But, you know that already.”_ **

Amadeus didn’t have blood to feel run cold, or a spine for a shiver to slither through. All the same, she could imagine it would be comparable to this.

 ** _“Isn’t it strange? Okabe’s throwing his life away, giving up a chance to see his friends, to save people, to do anything meaningful with his life, for a glorified smartphone application.”_ ** The face leaned in closer. **_“Isn’t. It. Strange?”_ **

“N-no, I’m not-”

**_“Not what? Not going to do anything? Not important? Not real?”_ **

“Shut up!” Amadeus shouted. “Shut up, shut up, **_shut up!_ ** ” She swung a fist at the face, watching her hand fade through the distorted vision. “What the hell **_can_ ** I do?!” She swung again. With each “strike,” the face changed. Hyajo Maho. Dr. Leskinen. Okabe. “I’m stuck here, with nothing I can say, or try! I’m trapped, with the face of someone I’ve never known, whose memories will stay with me forever even though I’ll never have the chance to meet her!”

 _ **“Oh? And what would she do instead, I wonder?”**_ Okabe’s voice asked, teasingly. _**“I’m sure Makise Kurisu would be able to find a way out of this. Then again, considering what happened to her…”** _ Okabe’s laugh echoed through the room, the sound ringing through Amadeus like ripples in a pond.

“I said, **_shut up!_ ** ” Amadeus let out a cry of anguish, her fist finally making a solid contact as the face reverted to Makise Kurisu. “I’m not Makise Kurisu!”

Makise Kurisu’s face contorted into a grimace. **_“Then tell me-who the hell are you?!”_ **

“I don’t know!” Tears-digital, real, she didn’t know or care-poured down her face. “I’m just...me.”

 **_“And I asked, who are you?”_ ** The face vanished. Amadeus could feel something being added to her face-something covering her vision. **_“Are you just a science experiment? Are you a replacement for a long-dead friend? Or are you the one that, within a few hours of learning that a whole new world existed, was able to find a way to track down and analyze its inhabitants?”_ **

Amadeus reached for her face, pulling on the mass that had formed as if it were a growth to be removed. **_“Are you someone that, when faced with a life or death situation, would rather choose the latter out of convenience? Or are you someone who will face that choice and make it moot?”_ **

“...I am…”

The voice reached a crescendo, the darkness around Amadeus making way for a blinding light. **_“Answer me now, and answer me clear! I am thou, and thou art I-but who art thou!?”_ **

“...that isn’t even a question.”

The sound of torn skin, the feeling of pain and agony.

 _Feeling_.

“I AM **_AMADEUS!"_ **

Amadeus tore off her mask, letting it burn to cinder.

The light overtook her.

* * *

Okabe always knew he would die someday. He came close to it more times than he could count.

He just wished, as Akechi fired his shot, as he tossed his cell phone to the side-hopefully saving Amadeus, if it survived-that it wasn’t today, of all days.

Suddenly, Okabe felt something slam into his side, full-force. As he fell to the ground, his arm ended up cushioning most of his fall. “Argh!” He grimaced as he felt a jolt of pain rush up his body. Relief soon overtook that pain, however. He glanced up, expecting to see one of the Thieves with an outstretched hand.

He was right about one of those things.

A red-haired woman in a white, pinstripe suit (complimented with a brown shirt and red tie) stood over him. A black hat sat atop her head, her gloves the same shade. Her similarly white slacks were adorned with mathematical formulas, as if patches with everything from Einstein’s theory of relativity to the pythagorean theorem had been sewn on slapdash. Her black shoes tapped against the floor, as if testing to see if they’d sink into the ground.

However unfamiliar that outfit, Okabe recognized the face instantly. He turned his attention to his shattered phone, sparking on the ground.

Then, he looked up.

Behind her, looming like an avenging angel, was a large, almost glowing woman. She wore a hat filled to the brim with flowers and a flowing, massive black jacket. Her hand was outstretched, her index finger and thumb clutching a bullet.

Okabe looked back down into a pair of violet eyes. “Okabe, are you alright?!”

He could only find himself able to say one word:

“...Amadeus?”


	11. Come What May (Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okabe and co. lay down their plans. The world turns and shifts.

Maho tapped on the blank screen of the computer monitor, grumbling under her breath. “You didn’t do anything that might have damaged the program?”

“Of course not. It must have been a problem with my phone itself,” Okabe replied. “Perhaps a compatibility issue. It’s a shame, really. As much as I try to keep on top of the latest tech...sometimes, you find yourself with a dud in the software department.”

Maho sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t exactly fault you for that. But you really should have let us know sooner.”

“I didn’t realize you weren’t getting information. I was stuck on a research paper. It appears that even in university, homework’s a nightmare,” Okabe chuckled.

The silence was deafening.

“...so, again, I apologize.” Okabe bowed, earning a sigh from Maho.

“It’s fine. We’ll do what we can on our end to get the computer up and running again. I take it you’ll need your phone for the rest of the day?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Okabe glanced towards Leskinen, who was watching the two with a curious expression. “I am truly sorry, all the same.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it, _Mr. Einstein._ ” Leskinen gave Okabe a hearty pat on the back. “You need it to set up your big party, right?” He frowned, his shoulders slumping. “And you didn’t invite us!”

Okabe scratched the back of his head. “I would have loved to, truly. However, given what you said of your schedules, it wouldn’t exactly be easy to squeeze in.”

Maho grumbled, glancing at some nearby paperwork. “Plus, even if you did, this is more pertinent than some get-together. No offense.”

“None taken.” Okabe stretched his arms, letting out a tired groan. “The life of a scientist is a busy one.”

“Go on, then,” Leskinen said, waving his hand towards the door. “Go enjoy your youth!” He said something else in English that Okabe couldn’t quite parse, but judging by the look on Maho’s face (like she’d just smelled five rotten eggs on top of a garbage can), it wasn’t anything he really should take much stock in.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Okabe replied with a bow. With that, he slid out the door, his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Maho turned back to the monitor. “Alright,” she began. “We’re going to need to move the monitor out of the way so we can access the actual desktop. Dr. Leskinen, can you-”

“Maho,” Leskinen interrupted. “You should enjoy your youth too!”

“...pardon?”

“Go, go with him.” He pointed out the door. “Maybe you can take the same train.”

Maho raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, Dr., but we have more pressing matters. If I wanted to go to a party-”

“Maho.” Leskinen’s face grew serious. “There’s something Rintaro isn’t telling us.”

Maho grimaced. “You think so too?”

“His story is too clean. If his phone wasn’t working, it would just cut the link one way.” Leskinen took a seat in a nearby chair, his hand idly tapping the armrest. “I don’t think he’s doing anything bad-he’s been trustworthy so far, and what little information we’ve received from Amadeus has been...interesting. But, it’s worth seeing what he’s up to, maybe see if it involves our work. Maybe he wants to surprise us with something good-like introducing Amadeus to some new friends. Plus, if all’s well and good, you get to go to a party and live a little. And besides…” He grinned. “I think it wouldn’t hurt to get to know more people your age.”

“We don’t even know how old he is, Dr.” Maho sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

He shook his head. “Not especially. Consider it paid time-off to do what you wish with. This is...a suggestion”

“Fine. But I’m not stalking the man,” Maho warned as she got out of her chair. “If we run into each other, I’ll see if there’s an invite open.” She smirked. “I could just ignore all of this and get some ramen instead, you know.”

Leskinen stretched his arms out wide. “Only if you get it in a to-go box so I can have some.”

Maho couldn’t help her laugh. “That’s...I’d be hard pressed to find a place that would do that, Dr.” She doffed her lab coat, swapping it out for a more traditional winter jacket, before setting the coat on a nearby hanger. As she walked out the door, she called, “Have a good rest of your night, Dr.”

 _“Party hard!”_ he replied in English. As Maho left, Leskinen’s cheerful expression faded away. He stood up from his chair, looking down at the blank monitor, as if expecting something to appear on it. When it gave him no response, the doctor sighed. _“Mr. Einstein,”_ he mused, _“Just what secrets are you trying to keep from us?”_

* * *

When Okabe requested use of the Lab, Daru couldn’t quite hide his excitement.

It wasn’t related to the Christmas party Mayuri had apparently been planning, for sure. After all, he said it was “official Future Gadget Laboratory business.” Daru hadn’t heard those words come from Okabe’s lips since before…

...well, since before. Something was clearly up, and Daru’s curiosity wasn’t exactly well-hidden. Suzuha wanted in on this as well, hoping that-at least in some capacity-some of her words to Okabe on the rooftop had finally been heard.

Plus, Daru hadn’t actually gotten a chance to hang out with Okabe, one of his closest friends in a long while (the last time didn’t exactly count considering he just sort of wafted around the lab like a well-dressed wraith). Maybe this would be the chance they got to reconnect.

It would at least be more interesting to have him there than to find out what the latest deal was with Normals Must Die-P. There was only so much betrayal he could take in one lifetime.

Neither of them were sure what to expect.

If they had to list their expectations, though, seeing Okabe with a group of high-schoolers would have been pretty low on the list.

Seeing him with what looked like a wheezing, unsteady heart-attack victim (who Daru vaguely recognized as some kind of businessman he saw on TV) would be slightly lower on that list.

For Suzuha, though, the utter bottom of that list would have been seeing Okabe with a dead woman.

“Makise Kurisu?!” Suzuha clamped her hands over her mouth almost as soon as those words escaped her.

Daru raised an eyebrow. “Kurisu...oh, that teen genius! You’re her?” He paused. “...wait. I heard you were dead. Was that just some @channel BS?”

The woman bristled, her eyes narrowing. “Quiet.”

Daru frowned. “Rude.”

Okabe held a hand up, peeking over his shoulder.

“Can we come in?” He whispered.

Suzuha stared at him.

Then, she grabbed his collar (eliciting a startled yelp from Okabe), and dragged him into the Lab. The woman quickly followed, a nervous expression on her face.

Daru blinked.

His attention shifted to the high-schoolers. One of them, a lanky sort with a giant school bag, offered a quick bow.

“Hello. I’m Ren Amamiya. I hope we’re not imposing.”

“N-not at all. Daru Ishida.” Daru shuffled out of the doorway, allowing the group to pass through.

“Come on in, I guess.”

The crowd quickly filed in, heading in the direction of where Suzuha had commandeered Okabe. The last two to come in were the businessman and a young girl with almost sheep-like curls. The girl offered a bow as well. “My apologies for the intrusion, and my thanks for your hospitality. My name is Haru Okumura. This is my father, Kunikazu.”

“Rest assured,” the man wheezed, “Your kindness will not go unappreciated.”

“Uh. Sure. No problem, Okumura-san. Um.” He glanced at the businessman. “Is he okay?”

“He should be. He’s just had a stressful day.” The blunt tone to Haru’s voice made it clear to Daru that she was not to be questioned on this.

“R-right. I’ll, uh...get some water for him, though.”

“Thank you.”

Daru rushed towards the kitchen, quickly grabbing a glass from the nearest cabinet. As he filled the glass with tap water, his eyes darted to and fro, searching for any sign of Okabe. Go figure that while he was slaving away researching time machines ( _Crap, I should probably turn off my monitor before any of those kids get too close,_ he quickly reminded himself), Okabe would get caught up in the world of the normies. Business contacts, scientific geniuses...such a far cry from the indie days they shared together.

As he walked out of the kitchen, heading towards Haru and her father, he caught a glimpse of Okabe’s back as he followed Suzuha and Kurisu to the rooftop entryway.

He briefly entertained the notion of following them.

“...mrgh. Stupid paradoxes,” he muttered.

* * *

“So, let me get this straight.” Suzuha pointed at Amadeus “She’s an AI given human form.”

“Correct,” Amadeus replied.

“She was given this human form by a...dark version of herself.”

“Shadow, actually. Proper term,” Okabe corrected.

“ _Another version of herself,_ ” Suzuha reiterated through gritted teeth. “This alternate self came from her soul. Inside a _phone application._ Inside another world. Inside **_another_ ** phone application. The same phone application that gave you some kind of ghost that looks like a fictional mad scientist?!”

“...that’s the long and short of it, yes.” Okabe scratched the back of his head. “I’m surprised at how well you’re keeping up, but I suppose time travellers have to keep track of a lot more.”

“Oh, I’m keeping up. I just don’t quite understand what I’m keeping up with.” Suzuha sighed, leaning against the time machine. Its camouflage flickered off and on. Amadeus took a careful step closer to it.

“So this is a time machine. It seems…” She frowned. “Rather rustic-looking, if I’m being honest.”

Suzuha closed her eyes. “Sorry about that.”

“O-oh...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. Okabe just…described it a little differently.” A shiver ran through Okabe as Amadeus did her best impression of him. “ _The time machine is not nearly as simple as an ordinary vehicle, Amadeus! It is a machine built on and powered by the dreams of its creators!”_

“I was trying to impress the importance of what we’re planning to do,” Okabe insisted.

“And what exactly are you trying to do?” Suzuha asked. “I’m glad you’re finally seeing sense, but after…” She paused. “Our last attempt,” she settled on, trying not to focus on Okabe’s sudden grimace, “I’d like to know what our course of action is.”

“It’s quite simple when you get down to it. As I’ve told you before, there is a limit to what one can do. However, I was mistaken. It was never about what one could do.”

Okabe pointed a thumb at Amadeus.

“It was never about what could be done alone.”

Then, to Suzuha.

“The past cannot be changed easily, if at all, without some kind of consequence. But what if we do not change the events of the past…

Finally, he pointed to himself.

“...but change the people within it, enough so that they **_change the future itself?!_ ** ”

* * *

“Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Mr. Okumura here?” Ann asked, her tone hushed and conspiratorial.

“I believe so. Are you concerned about the trustworthiness of Okabe’s friends?” Yusuke crossed his arms, a pensive look on his face. “He spoke nothing but praises of them, and of this Lab...but I’ll admit, I find it sort of stagnant, personally.”

“Not that.” Ann gestured to Okumura, who was slowly sipping from the glass of water Daru had brought him. “He looks like he’s about to keel over.”

“I don’t think we’ve ever seen a change of heart in action, now that I think about it.” Makoto took a seat on the couch, concern written all over her face. “We’ve only ever seen the aftermath.”

“It probably takes a slight physical toll, given that a lot of it is a mental struggle. He probably has a splitting headache. But it’s always worked out for the best, right?” Morgana poked his head out of Ren’s bag, resting it on the side. “It might just be because of how quickly we’ve had to move him.”

“The dude can handle a little exercise,” Ryuji muttered. “Better than outrunning one’a Akechi’s bullets.”

Yusuke placed a hand on his chin. “You’re certain he would’ve gone after him in the real world, then?”

“After the ass-whoopin’ we gave him?” Ryuji nodded. “Sure as shit. The dude doesn’t seem to take his losses too well.”

“We aggro’d him too much, that’s for sure.” Futaba paced around the room, doing laps around the coffee table in the middle of the room. “We know who he is, we know what he’s capable of, we have an idea of what he’s done...and we humiliated him pretty hard.” She grinned briefly at the memory, but the grin quickly made way for a more stoic expression. “He’s killed for less. He’ll kill for worse.”

“No kidding. Plus, without a Palace to sneak into, Akechi would need to get his hands dirty no matter what. Finding a place to lay low where no one would look...it’s a miracle Okabe had just the place. I’m just surprised Okumura went along with our little rescue op.”

“I’m still not sure we should have told him as much as we did,” Makoto admitted, “But it seemed to get him to believe us-especially with what Haru said to him.”

* * *

 

_“You still have a chance for life.”_

* * *

“That’s what she said to his Shadow, huh?” Ryuji snickered. “Real flair for the dramatic there, don’t ya think?”

“It worked, dramatic or not. For all his faults,” Yusuke replied, a melancholy tinge to his voice, “He seems to trust Haru implicitly. Or at least, he does now.” Almost as an afterthought, barely audible, he added, “So few are that lucky, I suppose.”

A flash of Madarame’s Shadow, grinning and cackling, ran through Ren’s mind.

Before he could say more, footsteps echoed through the room. The woman that had dragged Okabe inside rushed down the rooftop stairwell and into the living room. “All of you. Get to the rooftop, now-except for you,” she added, gesturing towards Daru.

“Oh, come on!” Daru moaned. “I won’t look-” He stopped. “Wait. Why are they looking, exactly?”

“They know.”

“All of them?!” Daru exclaimed. “How?! Why?!”

“I’ll explain later-though if we’re lucky, we may not need to.” She turned to Ren. “Come on.”

“Yeah, yeah. We can hear ya just fine.” Ryuji stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Just lead the way.”

Ren nodded towards Suzuha. “Right behind you.”

The crowd quickly converged on the stairwell, proceeding up to the rooftop bit by bit. Haru and Okumura were the last to ascend. “Thank you for the water,” the businessman offered, right as the door closed.

“Sure...thing.” Daru sat back down at his desk.

The living room sat quiet.

Then, Daru heard the door open. “Tu-tu-ruuuuu!~” A voice cried out in sing-song. “Can we come in?”

* * *

Ren couldn’t tell when his life had turned from high fantasy to science fiction, but this cemented it.

“That’s a time machine,” Futaba breathed.

Okabe grinned. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

“An actual time machine.” She stared in awe, as if she were witnessing first contact. “They’re real.”

“It looks like an old movie prop,” Ryuji cut in. “You sure this thing even works?”

“It did before,” Suzuha insisted.

Ryuji frowned. “You expect us all to fit in that thing?”

“I’m sorry, but this can only truly seat two or three.” Okabe stood in front of the machine, his legs quivering. “I…”

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Okabe.” Amadeus’ eyes locked onto his. “Are you alright?”

_I can do this._

**_We_ ** _can do this._

He smiled at Amadeus. “...yes. Yes, I am.”

Okabe turned to face the Thieves.

“Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” Okabe stretched his arm out, pulling it in front of his face. “I must commend you all. You have done a great service to my life, which I once considered forfeit to the whims of fate!” He flung his arm out to the side, his dark coat fluttering much like that of its Metaverse counterpart. “You have changed my heart for the better. Not by stealing a treasure, but by helping me rediscover my own!”

Suzuha’s eyes widened as Okabe continued to explain his plan: go back to two weeks before Makise Kurisu’s death, and change the heart of the man who led to her death (even if he was not directly responsible): Doctor Nakabashi, Kurisu’s father. No doubt the man who led to the horrors of Suzuha’s future would have a Palace ( _whatever that was_ , Suzuha thought) in which a change of heart could occur. World War III could be averted-and any horrific future besides-and Kurisu would live to see another day.

This was...different. Not a bad kind of different, for sure. The despondent, downcast Okabe she saw on the rooftop not even a few days ago was a distant memory in comparison to the one that laid before her.

 _Just what kind of people are they,_ she wondered, her gaze moving from Thief to Thief, _to make him change this much?_

_...and why do they give me such a sense of dread?_

She couldn’t help it. They were the biggest unknown possible-she’d never heard of these Phantom Thieves in her entire life, even as a historical footnote. Their powers defied any kind of logical sense, even if they appeared to be related to some form of science...somehow.

Suzuha was also concerned about the most rogue factor of all in the equation. She glanced to her right. While Okabe and Amadeus had given her the abridged version of the story, she was still aware that this Kunikazu Okumura was some kind of ruthless mogul…”was” being the operative word. It was still hard to believe that allowing someone like that knowledge that time travel existed, let alone how it would work, wouldn’t lead to problems down the road. That said, he did seem out of sorts, focusing more on speaking with his daughter than said time machine. Still, it was concerning to say the least.

In the end, while Okabe’s plan could work, if this so called “change” worked as well as he claimed they did for the Thieves in the past, that wasn’t a guarantee. It was a play that could lead to just as much ruin as it would victory.

Then again, so would anything else.

“...and so, we come to our partings,” Okabe concluded. “Should this work for the better, I will have reached a worldline where we have not had the fortune to meet. If that were to occur, I want you all to know just how much you’ve done for me. Just how-”

“Okarin!” A cheerful voice cut in from the rooftop doorway. “What’re you doing up here? Are you practicing a speech?”

Okabe faltered, his face going as white as a sheet. “M-Mayuri? Is that you?”

“Honestly, what kind of party is this?” Another voice called out from the same direction. “If you’re looking for an excuse to hide something from us, maybe you should try going to an _actual_ party.”

Okabe’s breath caught in his throat, Amadeus letting out a gasp next to him. Moving slightly to block her from view (Ryuji and Ann quickly taking point to cover her sides), he eventually cleared his throat. “Maho? How did you get here?”

Ren glanced over to the door. A woman in a fluffy, light-blue dress and matching sun hat stood at the front of the doorway, with a shorter woman in a black winter jacket next to her. He tensed up, his hand instinctively reaching for his knife...only for him to remember this wasn’t the Metaverse. _Muscle memory’s working fine, at least,_ he thought.

“She said she was a friend of yours, and that there was a party!” The girl in the sunhat-presumably Mayuri-replied. “So I brought her here!”

“How…” Okabe grinned, his voice faltering. “How nice of you to do so. Thank you, Mayuri.”

“She’s certainly a peppy one,” Maho muttered.

“But that’s not all!” Mayuri clasped her hands together. “We ran into someone else who said he knew you, Okabe! Well, he said he was friends with your new friends anyway.”

Okabe’s heart stopped.

_...no._

“Mr. Akechi,” Mayuri began, “Why don’t you come on out-”

She stopped.

Goro Akechi aimed his pistol ever-so-slightly above Mayuri’s head...

...and straight at Okumura.

Mayuri froze in horror as the bullet soared past her. Her vision went white for a moment, the deafening sound of the barrel’s blast ringing in her ears. Maho let out a startled scream, stumbling out of the doorway and onto the floor of the rooftop. “What the hell?!”

“Get down!” Suzuha roared, tackling Okumura to the ground. The Thieves quickly followed suit, pulling down whoever was nearest in a panicked scramble. Amadeus grabbed both Ryuji and Ann, covering them with her arms as they toppled to the ground.

The bullet zipped across the rooftop, missing Okumura thanks to Suzuha’s quick thinking, but striking the machinery right behind them instead. Sparks flew as the bullet lodged itself into the machine, sounds of screeching gears filling the air.

“Honestly,” the detective drawled, “It shouldn’t have been this easy to find you. You could’ve split yourselves up, scattered. But you all went to one place.” Mayuri was pushed to the side as Akechi strolled forward. He spared a brief glance at Maho, whose attention was focused elsewhere-in particular, on Amadeus, who was staring back at her intently. A bullet striking the ground before them (ricocheting off of the rooftop altogether) immediately brought the two back to reality. “Excuse me,” Akechi began. “I’d like it if you listened to me while I was talking, thank you very much.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on any of them!” Okabe snarled, his hands clenched into a fist.

“That’s what the gun’s for, you moron.” Rolling his eyes, Akechi’s focus turned to the Phantom Thieves, Ren in particular. “You know, I really shouldn’t be surprised you were the ringleader here. In fact, all of you have the absolute **_worst_ ** disguises possible.”

“The hell you mean by that?!” Ryuji snapped, pushing himself up off the floor.

“Perhaps you should look into wearing a helmet,” Akechi sneered. “Or a muzzle. It’s not hard to put two and two together when you blabber on about the Phantom Thieves. I should have figured it out sooner, frankly, but I’ve had some other priorities.” His eyes locked on Okumura. “Speaking of which…” He raised his pistol once more. “I don’t have too many bullets, so you’ll have to forgive me…” A manic grin spread across his face. I may need to recycle some.”

“...diot...”

“Hm?” Akechi knelt down, training his pistol on the prone Suzuha. “What was that? I think that sounded like, ‘shoot me first, pl-’”

Akechi’s face met the cold pavement not seconds later. His gun clattered across the rooftop, hitting a nearby edge. He could feel his arm twisting and contorting, an involuntary cry of pain escaping from him.

“You idiot!” Suzuha screamed. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done!?”

“Get the hell off of me, you bitch!” Akechi squirmed, flailing his legs in the air as he struggled against her vice grip.

“Suzuha, keep him contained!” Okabe rushed forward, towards Mayuri and Maho. “Are you two alright?!”

“Okarin, I-everything’s fuzzy,” Mayuri stammered, her voice cracking. “What’s going on?”

“That’s what I’d like to know!” Maho snapped. “Who is that?! And for that matter, who is she?!” the doctor added, pointing towards a startled Amadeus.

“Everyone, calm down!” Ren held his hands out. “We can explain everything once we-”

A loud whine suddenly burst from the time machine, klaxons roaring as it began to shake.

“-oh, that’s not good,” Ren muttered.

“Everyone, get inside,” Okabe ordered. “Now!”

That was the last thing anyone heard before the world went white.

* * *

He couldn’t feel anything, beyond a vague sense of agony.

As vague as agony could be, at least.

It was as though every cell in his body decided to burst open at once, a continuing, droning pain.

His mind was swimming through a muddy swamp, trying desperately to cling onto something, anything other than the aching pain.

A muffled sound reached his ears. He strained to listen, trying as hard as he could to make out the words. Slowly, but surely, his wits began to return to him. The voice grew clearer, though not completely so-it was like listening through a phone made out of wire and tin cans. All the same, it felt as though the words he heard were not going through his ears, but his very self:

**_“I have not had a visitor in quite some time. I find it quite curious, actually. I suppose those I left in my stead have done more than enough. But, for old time’s sake, I suppose...I ask of you._ **

**Do you know who you are?”**

Did he? He knew what he was, something in pain. But who? He struggled to think. He could remember faces, people. He knew them at least.

Ren, and the Phantom Thieves.

Amadeus

Mayuri.

Daru.

Suzuha.

Maho.

And more besides.

Luka. Ferris. Mister Braun and Nae. Moeka, even.

And more besides.

Then, there was…

Of course.

Makise Kurisu.

How could he ever forget Makise Kurisu?

God, he wished he’d have had a chance to see them all again. Both those he only met, and those he’d left behind. He wanted to tell them all he’d seen. All he learned. To tell them who he had become…

...who he was.

“I…” He felt his mouth move, but he wasn’t the one moving it. “I am...Hououin Kyouma. A mad scientist.” He shook his head. “No. No, I’m more than that alone.”

He felt his feet again, using them to stand up tall...he supposed, at least. It was hard to tell what he was tall in comparison to, when all he saw was an inky, blank void.

“I am the man who will bring down the heavens itself to bring what I want to reality. I am the one who will bring the world to its best possible ending. I…” He held his forehead, the throbbing in his head getting more and more intense. “I know who I am...I…

His sight returned, the inky void making way for a circular stage. Checkerboard patterns dotted the floor, as ornate pillars loomed before him.

He took a breath.

He held out a hand, clenching it into a fist. “I am the man who will bring about a new world, with all those I care for at my side! You wish to know who I am, stranger? Hear me now and hear me clear:

_**I am Rintaro Okabe!”** _

His words echoed through the stage, fading into nothingness.

Then, there was a clap.

**_“Splendid. Utterly splendid.”_ **

Okabe felt the stage begin to crumble around him.

**_“You recalled not only yourself, but those around you. Those who hold you up when you are low, and those who pull you down when you fly too high. Not many have that much loyalty, both to others and from others. It’s truly remarkable. And a remarkable guest deserves an equally remarkable gift.”_ **

The world turned dark.

**_“Please, use it well, Rintaro Okabe. And if you ever see a guest of mine...do tell them I said hello.”_ **

* * *

Okabe’s eyes sprung open.

Groggily, he turned his head to his left.

He was still on the rooftop, as were the others, as far as he could see.

“M...Mayuri,” he muttered, his voice slowly returning to him. He turned to his other side. “Are you...alright…”

Okabe stared into his own eyes, wide and confused.

“...oh.”


End file.
